Just A Random Music Shuffle
by XxCandyygirlxX
Summary: It's well... Exactly what the title says. I got all my music, put it on shuffle, then wrote about it. Since this is my first fanfic, please be nice. I'd love reviews as well. Rated T... Because... I dunno
1. Good Time

**I've always wanted to write a story but was just scared… And I had no plots XD So yeah, because of **_youngjusticefanforalltime _**I've now published this! Yay!  
****Since it's my first fic, please be nice but honest, if it's bad tell me (but in a nice way of course).  
****So here it is! (Btw the italics are Cammie's thoughts apart from the song…)**

Good Time - Owl City ft Carly Rae Jepsen (Cammie's POV)

_Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time_

Woke up on the right side of the bed

_What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_

The sun peeked through the curtains to my baby pink room. I slowly got out of my king sized bed and checked my alarm clock. 10am. _Gosh, was I happy that it was the summer holiday not a school day_. As I walked into my bathroom I heard my alarm clock go off. Prince. I've been needing to change that song. _Oh well, I'll just do it tomorrow. _

_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time.  
__Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_

As I started to brush my teeth I thought how Macey would definitely be throwing a party tonight. After I finished brushing my dirty blonde hair, I went back into my room. On my way to my wardrobe, I passed my mirror and noticed I was still wearing my faded blue denim shorts and purple tank top from yesterday. _Oh well, not like anyone will notice. _

I grabbed my phone and purse and as I stepped out of my room I was greeted by my Pomeranian puppy Biscuit **(A/N I totally adore Pomeranians!)** and my mom's usual 'Morning kiddo'. I told her I'd be going to Macey's today, not like she'd care anyway, she loves Mace. I pulled on my purple high top Converse and ran out to get a cab to Macey's.

_Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time_

Soon enough I reached Macey's mansion of a house. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw jet-black hair swaying around to the music. Macey. Even though it's 11am in the morning her party was in full swing. Typical Mace, she throws the best parties and doesn't even try hard.

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.  
_

I went over to her and gave her a hug, since she is one of my best friends. Speaking of friends, where were Bex and Liz?

"Mace, where are Bex and Liz? They'd normally be here by now", I shouted over the music to her.

"I think they're coming in a few. Text and ask them."

_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time  
_

I pulled out my phone and started to text them. I got as far as 'Hey Bex when are-' before I felt an arm slide round my waist. I jumped and turned to see who it was.

Zach.

He smirked his usual smirk at me. _Typical_. Always finds the need to scare me then smirk about it. Then I realised my phone wasn't in my hand. I looked over to the side just as it floated to the bottom of Macey's pool.

"Zach! Look what you did to my phone! I was trying to text Bex when-"

He cut me short with a kiss.

"You babble too much. Plus, they're over there with Macey", he cocked his head to the left. I turned to see them all smiling and waving at me.

_Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try  
It's always a good time._Zach took hold of my hand and pulled me over to them.

"Cammie!"

I was soon in a bone crushing hug from my two best friends, other than Macey that is.

"I thought you would of come later since you're not really a morning person", said the smallest of my three friends.

"um, thanks Lizzie, but I just woke up. I woke up quite early today, I woke up-"

"Cammie, dear, as much as I want to know when you woke up, let's just have a good time!" Typical Bex, always the happiest of us. Then she took our hands and pulled us into Macey's living room. I turned around expecting to see Zach laughing at me but he wasn't. He was probably off talking to Grant somewhere.

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

Was the first thing I heard when we got into the living room. We saw Macey standing there as if she was waiting for us.. I knew the song immediately, Good Time, Bex turned around and beamed at us, it was her favourite song after all. She pulled us further in and started dancing.

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

We started jumping around dancing to it. Not caring how it wasn't even afternoon yet, or that my phone is still at the bottom of Macey's pool.

_Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there_

_Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then_

We all started singing this part while everyone else just stared at us. But we didn't care.

_It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

I wasn't really listening to the lyrics much. I was just dancing around with my three best friends in the world. It was only until the last bit that I started listening.

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
__Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

I realised how true they were, we always have a good time even if we don't try.

**So there's the first chap. I hope it was good. If it wasn't then please say. Please review xx  
****(I wouldn't mind if you gave me a song to do for the next chaps)**


	2. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

**Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed and favourited!**

**ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er (I love your name)  
****IamMe03  
****Emzoe  
****  
Thank you guys so much. I got a lot of requests for Swiftie's new song, so, here you go!**

We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together - Taylor Swift (Cammie's POV)

_I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like  
We haven't seen each other in a month  
When you, said you, needed space, what?_

It was the middle of summer when he came round to my house saying he's sorry he hasn't seen me in a month. We were the school sweethearts, him the player and me the sweet blonde girl, well that was until he said he needed space.

I called my three best friends, Bex, Liz and Macey, telling them what happened. Being the best friends they are, they went round to his house only to see a blonde girl walk out of his house, but not before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

I cried my eyes out for ages, I even cried myself to sleep.

_Then you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change  
Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you  
_

That was last year. I had finally gotten over him, it took a while since he was my first boyfriend, but then I saw him.  
Josh.  
He turned and smiled at me. He started walking over to me.

"Hey Cammie", I froze.

"Um, hi Josh".

"I want us to get back together. Please Cam, I love you and I can change", he said to me with a hint of sadness in his voice.

_Oooh we called it off again last night  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Like ever..._

"I'm sorry Josh, that's not going to happen. I have Zach now". Then I walked off, it's been a year since he cheated on me. It won't happen.

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right  
And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind  
__with some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

I remember when we used to fight over the smallest of things. Like the time I said I couldn't come to his party because I needed to study. How I lost his indie record but said I'd replace it.

_Oooh you called me up again tonight  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

He tried calling me, _'I thought I changed my number…' _I thought to myself as I saw '_Josh' _flash across my phone screen.

_I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever  
And I used to say never say never  
Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you  
And I'm like, I'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know  
We are never getting back together, like ever_

I answered it, not knowing the first thing I'd hear is 'Please Cammie, I never got over you,' _Yeah right_.  
'Josh, I'm not going to break up with Zach."I was not going back down that road. Ever.  
People said that we would last forever because of how close we were. I believed them.

_We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

I thought he'd get the hints. It's not going to happen.

_We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we  
Oh, getting back togetherYou go talk to your friends talk  
And my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

It's never going to happen. I was with Zach now.

**So, yeah. I kinda felt sorry for Josh… Oh well, Zammie all the way! ****Please review xx**


	3. Taking Over Me

**ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er  
****Emzoe  
****Lauren  
****IamMe03  
****youngjusticefanforalltime  
****Thanks for the reviews! I've written down all the song suggestions ;)**

Taking Over Me - Lawson (Cammie POV)

_(Oo, oo, oo, oo, oo) x4  
__My heart is racing, _

A tear slid down my cheek and fell onto my lap. I walked over to my mirror, I looked like a wreck with mascara running down my cheek. How could he do that? He kissed Dee Dee right in front of me. I should've listen to Zach when he said Josh was a player.

The door bell rang and I instantly thought it was Josh coming to apologize, but it wasn't. I smiled at the person in front of me.

_She puts her hands on mine,  
I feel them shaking,  
I look into her eyes,  
__And I tell her that it's gonna be alright,  
And I'm never ever gonna make you cry, _

(Zach POV)

"Cammie, what happened?" I asked, grasping her hands and brushing away her tears. She didn't reply although I had a feeling I already knew the answer.

"Was it Josh?" She simply nodded. It was then that I felt her hands shaking. I looked into her blue eyes that were always shining but now looked glazed and sad.

"It'll be okay Cam. I promise" I say as I pull her inside onto the sofa.

_I'll fix your broken heart,  
I'll make it beat again,  
I'll never let you down, on me you can depend,  
And I tell her that we'll always be this way,  
Everyday she's the one that makes me wanna say_

_(Oo, oo, oo, oo, oo)  
You're taking over me!  
(Oo, oo, oo, oo, oo)  
I'm in ecstasy,  
(Oo, oo, oo, oo, oo)  
I just can't believe the love, love, love,  
It's taking over me!  
Love, love, love,  
It's taking over me!  
_

I know exactly what she'd want at a moment like this. Marshmallows and chocolate. I sit her on the sofa and go into the kitchen and find the stuff I need. As I walk back in her eyes light up as she sees what I have. Halfway through, she stops eating and looks at me.

_If I close my eyes, I can see your smile,  
I can hear the laugh, I loved and I can't get enough,  
I can pull you closer in a moment, just like this,  
I can stop the world, with only just your kiss, _

"Zach?"

"Yeah Cam?"

"Don't ever leave me."

"I wouldn't dream of it," I answer with a smirk, she just rolls her eyes at my smirk and giggles.

Everyone knows that I've liked Cammie for years. She just hasn't noticed yet. I love everything about her, her smile; her eyes; her personality; everything.

_(Oo, oo, oo, oo, oo)  
You're taking over me!  
(Oo, oo, oo, oo, oo)  
I'm in ecstasy,  
(Oo, oo, oo, oo, oo)  
I just can't believe the love, love, love,  
It's taking over me!  
Love, love, love,  
It's taking over me! _

_(Taking over me) x4 _

"Zach!" she shouts, completely snapping me out of my daydream.

"I know what we can do," she says with her big blue eyes looking happier than before.

"And what's that Gallagher Girl?" I've been calling her Gallagher for a while now, just when she's not sad though.

"A movie marathon!" I pause. Oh gosh. I've witnessed one of these before, all we did was watch sad movies like _The Notebook. _

"Please Zachy," she whines, giving me the puppy dog eyes that I can't resist.

"Fine, just no cheesy movies," I answer with another smirk. She jumps up ready to find a film.

_Touch my skin with your body,  
Love is taking over me,  
Touch my skin with your body,  
Love is taking over me! _

I watch as she gets out _Titanic. _She puts it in and gets it ready whilst I slip into the hall to get something. I come back and she's sitting with a blanket and some pillows. She turns around at rolls her eyes at the object in my hand.

"Really Zach, a box of tissues? I don't cry that much," she stated whilst trying to look angry at me. Trying. I burst out laughing, "No, course you don't Gallagher Girl." I sit back down and she cuddles into my side. I slip my arm around her waist like I always did.

_(Oo, oo, oo, oo, oo)  
It's taking over me!  
(Oo, oo, oo, oo, oo)  
I'm in ecstasy, (yeah)  
(Oo, oo, oo, oo, oo)  
I just can't believe the love, love, love,  
It's taking over me!  
It's taking over me!  
I'm in ecstasy!  
I just can't believe the love, love, love,  
It's taking over me! _

We were getting to the part where the boat starts sinking, but as I like to call it 'The Part Before Cammie Starts To Cry'. I look down at how comfortable she looks. She turns to look up at me. It seemed like forever as we stared into each other's eyes. We both start to lean in. As our lips meet I feel fireworks in my stomach. I finally get what I've been waiting for.

_Love, love, love,  
It's taking over me!  
Touch my skin with your body,  
Love is taking over me,  
Touch my skin with your body,  
Love is taking over me!_

We break apart and Cammie's beaming at me. It felt like it was now or never. So I asked her.

"Gallagher Girl, will you be my girlfriend?" She gasps.

"Of course I will Blackthorne Boy."

**Yay! Zammie! I had a hard time writing this one so I hope you all like it. I was watching Titanic and got the idea for their little fluffy bit.  
****I feel like I should try and add in some of the other couples as well. So I have a question, Macey and Preston or Macey and 'Nick' (he's in most of the other fanfics)  
****Please review and tell me your answer xx**


	4. Haunted

**Thank you to **_**youngjusticefanforalltime**_** for reviewing!  
****And thanks to _Cameron R. Goode _****for suggesting the song!  
****So here's chapter 4! xx**

Haunted - Taylor Swift (Macey's POV)

People thought that Nick and I would last forever. I honestly started to think that as well. We had ups and downs just like every other couple. We did everything together until he started to go out more and we just grew apart. He kept getting drunk and doing crazy things until one day he did something I will never forgive him for.

_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
but I never thought I'd live to see it break  
It's getting dark and it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

I came home from a hard day at work and gasped at what I saw on my sofa.  
Nick with his tongue down some blonde chick's throat.  
Their heads whipped around at me.

"Who's she?" the blonde chick asked.

"I'm his girlfriend, you *****!" I screamed at her. **(A/N I don't swear so just fill in the blanks with what you like)**

_Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
something's made your eyes go cold_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

I look at Nick to see what he has to say. He's silent but he just glares at me, as if he knows something I don't.

_Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I said to you  
He would try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

He just gets up and walks out, hand in hand with 'blondey' and slams the door, making it vibrate through me. A few tears begin to run down my face. Even after all he's done I still mean what I say, especially the times I said, _I love you. _I hear knocking on the door, I think it's Nick so I walk toward it and open it to find Preston staring at me.

"I heard the door bang, what happened Mace?" He looks at my mascara stained cheeks.

"It's nothing Preston." I smile reassuringly at him. He just nods and walks across the hall into his room.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
something keeps me holding on to nothing_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

I know I won't see Nick anytime soon but a small part of me is hoping that I will. I thought I knew what he was like. Knew that he did some crazy things when he was drunk. Apparently not.

_I know, I know, I just know  
You're not gone. You can't be gone. No._

He can't leave me crying. He's going to come back. I know he will.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't go back, I'm haunted_

A knock at the door stops me from crying. I turn around and walk toward it, hoping that it's Nick again. I brace myself for what comes next.

"I know you're hurt but it's not as bad as how you hurt me," Nick says with a hint of growl in his voice.

_Oh_

I stare at him, confused.

"Oh, you don't know? Well I saw you with him. I saw the pregnancy tests in the bathroom." I stare at him, shocked, as he walks off.

_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break  
Never thought I'd see it... _

He knew about Josh and I.

**Well that was depressing to write. Don't even ask where the pregnancy test part came from! XD I watch too much TV. If these weren't one-shots that would be such a horrible cliffy.  
****But anyways, please review, it would mean so much to a little girl xx**


	5. Call Me Maybe

**ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er  
****cammieXzachxx  
****Thanks for reviewing!  
****So here's chappie number 5!**

Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen (Bex's POV)

"Oh! Girlies look!" I shouted while I pulled them over to the fountain.

"Um, Bex why'd you bring us over to a fountain?" Oh Lizzie.

"Lizzie, I think it's a wishing fountain," Cammie explained to her.

_I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way_

"Bex, are you going to make a wish or what?" Macey asked while filing her nails, obviously annoyed that we're standing at a fountain rather than shopping.

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way_

"Yes, Mace, I am. You can't rush these things," I told her as she rolled her eyes at me. _Hmm, what to wish for… _

_Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Oh wow. Blonde hair, blue eyes. _I threw in my penny **(A/N Since I'm British, it's a penny she's throwing in). **I turned around expecting Liz to ask what I had wished for but instead no one was there. I looked around desperately trying to find them.

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?  
It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

"Hey, you alright? You look lost." _Oh my, he was here. Blonde hair, blue eyes. _I smiled. _Why'd you smile for?! He must think you're a freak! Smiling at a question like that! Say something, say somethi-_

"Oh, um. I've lost my friends," I answer back, listening to my thoughts.

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?  
And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

_Should I get his number? No it's too soon… But he's so sweet, smiling at me. Maybe I sho- _A phone starts ringing. It's obviously not mine, so I smile.

_You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way_

"You know your phone's ringing," he says with a smile.

"Oh! Thanks." I smile sheepishly, _stop smiling Bex! That's not the only thing you can do! _I look at the name, _Macey. _

"Macey, where are you!"

"We're behind you." I turn around and sure enough, my three best friends are standing there smiling and waving. I end the call.

_I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way_

"Lizzie needed something to eat so Cammie went with her and then I got bored standing alone," Macey explained to me, filing her nails again.

_Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?_

"Well, I guess I should go then, since you found your friends," he smiled at me. I nodded, afraid I would say something dumb.

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?  
It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

I sighed.

"Bex, if you want his number go and ask." I stared at Macey, _how'd she know?_

"You sighed, that's how," as if she was reading my mind. _Oh my gosh! Macey can read minds!_

"Bex, I can see you freaking out. I can't read minds. _Mind reader! _

_Hey, I just met you,  
__And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?  
__And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

"Should I really Mace? Get his number?"

"Of course!" I looked to Cammie and Lizzie for their answer,

"Go for it!" I smiled at Cammie.

"I mean all these other guys staring at you want your number. I don't think he's much different," Oh little Lizzie, so sweet.

_Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad_

"Bex? Are you going or what?"

"Yes Mace, of course I am," I replied nonchalantly. I took a step forward in his direction, then turned around sharply.

_Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad_

"What if he says no? Or has a girlfriend? Or just laughs in my face? Or-"

"Bex! You'll be fine, now go!" Cammie said while pushing me forward a little.

_It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

I spin back around, "what if I can't get my words out? What if I embarrass myself? What if-"

"Bex just go!" I looked at Lizzie, shocked she shouted, while she just blushed.

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

Cammie pushed me forward some more, "We'll be right behind you. Well not right behind you because that's creepy and we aren't creepy, sure we plant bugs and have comms, but we're not creepy. We'll be at a-"

"Okay Cams, she gets it." _Thank you Macey._

_Okay Bex, you can do this. It's just one guy._

_And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

_Deep breath. Fluff hair. Fix top. Fix shorts. Walk. Ouch! Why am I on the ground? _

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there! I'm just so clumsy sometimes, I can just-"

"It's okay, I'm fine," I answered as he lift me off the ground. I looked at who it was. _Blonde hair, blue eyes. _He smiled at me, recognition of who I was crossing his face.

"So we meet again."

_Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad_

"Yeah, it would've been better if I wasn't on the ground," I replied whilst smiling. _Really Bex? Again with the smiling. _He laughed.

"So I was wondering if you'd like to meet up some time," I asked sweetly.

"Yeah, that's cool. Here, tomorrow?" I nodded.

"That would be nice. I'll give you my number just in case I get lost," I told him. He just laughed.

_Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that_

I turned to dig into my bag to get my phone but what I didn't expect was to look back up and see him talking with another guy. Then they exchanged numbers.

_So call me, maybe?_

_Oh. My. Gosh. _I turned to the girls, we just stared at each other. We did **not** expect that at **all.**

**So yeah, Bex's 'blonde hair, blue eyes' guy doesn't swing that way XD  
****It's like they say 'the best ones are either gay or taken'  
****This is my longest chappie (so far anyway) please review it xx**


	6. You Belong With Me

**ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er  
****Cameron R. Goode  
youngjusticefanforalltime  
****IamMe03  
****Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for not updating before, I was doing back to school shopping =S  
****I've just realised that I haven't done a disclaimer for any of the chaps so,  
****~~~Disclaimer~~~ (this is for the other chaps to come as well)**

You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift (Liz's POV)

It's Tuesday and I've just come back from school. I walk over to my iPod that sits comfortably in its iHome. I scroll through it and stop at my favourite song, _You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift _**(Ironic right? XD ).**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend - she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'cause she doesn't get your humour like I do.  
I'm in my room - it's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
She'll never know your story like I do._

I look over into Jonas's room and see that he's on the phone, arguing with his girlfriend Macey - _typical. _I don't know what he sees in that girl, she flirts with everyone! I know everything about him and I'm not even his girlfriend.

_But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers,  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

Macey and I are complete opposites, she wears short skirts and tank tops, I wear jeans and t-shirts. She's head cheerleader whereas I just sit on the bleachers with my two best friends and watch the football games.

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
you belong with me,  
You belong with me?_

I start to dance around to chorus singing along into my hairbrush as well. If only I had the confidence to say 'I like you' to Jonas, that would change everything. Cammie and Bex say that someone as nice as Jonas doesn't deserve someone as horrible as Macey, they think we're perfect for each other.

~~Next Day~~

_Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
"Hey, isn't this easy?"_

I was walking back home with Jonas, talking about Chemistry and how easy the work was. He just laughed at me saying 'It's only easy to you Lizzie.' I reply to that with a laugh. _If only every day was like this, _I thought to myself.

_And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine -  
I know you better than that,  
Hey what you doing  
With a girl like that?_

He just smiles in return. _Oh gosh, that smile. It could light up town over town. He hasn't smiled like this in a while since he's been with Macey. _I always tell him that he could do much better than Macey but he just smiles and says she's not that bad.

_She wears high heels,  
I wear sneakers  
She__'s cheer captain,  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

This moment would've been a lot better if Macey herself hadn't tottered over to us in her 5 inch heels.

"Jonas? Why are you with her?" She questioned him, putting emphasis on 'her'. I shyly looked down at my Converse.

"I just wanted to spend some time with her. Just drop it Mace," he replied trying not to start another fight. We both looked at him shocked, Macey shocked that he basically told her to go away. She angrily trotted away, leaving the two of us standing there.

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
you belong with me?  
Standing by you  
Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know, baby  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?_

Jonas just smiled awkwardly at me, as Macey stomped off. I just laughed at him saying, 'It's okay.' _If only he knew how much I liked him. _We carry on to our houses as I watch Jonas wave bye then run off. I just carried on to my house and into my room. I pulled out my phone and flopped onto my bed. I called Bex and Cammie, they'd know what to do.

_Oh, I remember you were driving to my house  
In the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry.  
I know your favourite songs,  
And you tell me about your dreams  
I know where you belong,  
Think I know it's with me._

We had a very long conversation that lasted about an hour and a half before we decided what to do. Minutes later, they were standing on my porch smiling, ready for their plan. They closed my blinds so that if Jonas looked over he couldn't see anything. Bex went to my iHome and pressed play from where I left off. We danced around laughing for a while until we stopped and got down to business.

_Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you?  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me?_

They got me ready, doing my hair and makeup before I went into the bathroom and changed. I changed into a hot pink and white stripy top, blue denim high-waist shorts and pink dolly shoes. They wore the same as me but Bex's top was red as were her shoes and Cammie's was purple just like her shoes. I walked over to the mirror and smiled at them, saying 'I loved it.' We went back to school, ready for the dance.

_Standing by you  
Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know, baby,  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?_

We walked in and all eyes were on us. Everyone was in long dresses and tuxes. We just smiled at each other. Soon enough I found Jonas and made a bee-line for him. Everyone moved out my way as I walked towards him. He looked at me and smiled. _Wow, he looks nice in a tux. _We danced for a while until the last line where we stopped.

_You belong with me._

Only just did I realise I was dancing to my favourite Taylor Swift song **(oh the irony).**

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?_

"I've liked you for a very long time now Jonas," I told him while smiling. I carried on,

"I would've told you this before but I didn't know how you'd react and then there was all the Macey drama and then-" He cut me off with a kiss. Fireworks exploded in my stomach. I pulled away from him and my smile must've been really big because he just laughed.

_You belong with me. _

"I love you too Lizzie."

**Aww a bit of Jonas x Lizzie fluff. I've just realised that half of these songs are Swiftie songs XD  
****School's starting again on Tuesday, I'm gonna try and update as often as I can but it's gonna be hard, so bare with me  
****Please review xx**


	7. Waking Up In Vegas

**ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er  
****cammieXzachxx  
****Emzoe  
****IamMe03  
Cameron R. Goode  
****bubblegum04  
****youngjusticefanforalltime**

**Thanks for reviewing! It means so much! I'm so sorry I didn't update before, I was gonna update yesterday but then certain people (dad) hogged the comp and then I had to get ready for school and now it's Tuesday, I'm just happy the first day is over!**

**Sorry for rambling but I just had to get that out there. So here's chap 7!**

**~~~Disclaimer~~~**

Waking Up In Vegas - Katy Perry (Cammie's POV)

_You gotta help me out  
It's all a blur last night  
We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke  
I lost my fake ID but you lost the motel key  
Spare me your freakin' dirty looks  
Now don't blame me  
You want to cash out and get the hell out of town_

"Cammie!"

"Yes Mace?"

Macey came rushing towards me, panting heavily.

"I've lost it!" I stared at her, telling her to carry on

"I've lost my fake ID!" I let out a sigh.

"Mace, that's not important right now," Bex told her.

"Um, guys…"

"Bex! It is important, it means we can't get drinks!" Macey screamed at her.

"Um, guys…"

"Macey, we can do other things. Drinks aren't everything," Bex replied with an exasperated sigh.

"Guys! I've lost our key!" Lizzie screamed.

We all stared open-mouthed at her.

"Lizzie! You cant have lost it!" I said.

"What do you mean, you lost it?!" Macey shouted.

"Lizard! You kept it because you're the responsible one!" Bex screamed. We all looked at her. I gave her a look that said _really Bex, that's what you come out with._

_Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

"Well it's not as bad as Macey spending loads of money on drinks," Lizzie told us. All heads turned to Macey.

"Well girlies, that's what happens in Vegas," she said matter-of-factly.

(Zach's POV)

_Why are these lights so bright?  
Oh, did we get hitched last night dressed up like Elvis?  
Why am I wearing your class ring?  
Don't call your mother  
'cause now we're partners in crime_

"Why are these lights even on? It's 10 in the morning!" I said to no one in particular.

"Well it is Vegas, Zach," Jonas told me, as is it were obvious. I just glared at him in return.

"Guys…"

"Want to ask another dumb question?" Grant asked. I gave Grant a look that says, _as if you've never asked dumb questions._ He shrugged in reply.

_Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

"I was going to say, why's there a ring on my finger?" I asked, looking at the red plastic ring.

"Oh, you and Bex got married last night," Jonas said nonchalantly.

"What?!" Grant and I shouted.

"It was quite funny actually. You were both dressed as Elvis," he told us.

"Bex hates me! Why would that happen?!" I screamed.

"You were saying you want to get married to Bex for a laugh so you did and boy was it expensive," he said laughing.

"Zach, man! You got married to my girlfriend!" Grant shouted at me.

_You got me into this  
Information overload, situation lost control  
Send out an S.O.S  
And__ get some cash out  
We're gonna tear up the town_

_Oh God, this can't be happening. I'm married to a girl that hates my guts. Someone help. _

"We need to meet up with the girls, set everything straight," I told them. "I'm not staying married to Bex," I said already pulling out my phone, ready to call Liz. _Why Liz you may ask? Well she'll take this calmer than the others._

(Macey's POV)

_Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me [x3]  
Told me, told me..._

When all the screaming and shouting about losing the key was about to die down, a phone starting ringing.

"Lizzie, your phone's ringing, you know," I told her whilst filing her nails.

"Oopsie daisy. Thanks Mace." She said, whilst answering it. We all watched her as she answered it.

"What? Zach, slow down. What do you mean you got married to Bex?" Lizzie asked him, totally confused about what he said, judging by the look on her face.

I dropped my nail file. Cammie's jaw dropped open. Bex looked at her hand and screamed.

"Bex," Cammie started calmly, "How did you not see that ring on your finger?!" She screamed at her.

"Um. I… I…" Bex started.

"Cam, it's okay. We can get it sorted," I told her, laying a hand on her should, trying to calm her down. It worked. She let out a sigh.

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

I noticed Lizzie was just standing there. Phone in hand.

"So Lizzie what now?" I asked her.

"Well, we meet the boys at their place and try to sort everything out," she stated, a lot calmer than she should have been. After picking up my nail file, we soon reached their place and we all started to 'sort things out'. Amongst all the ideas people were sharing, I simply said, "That's what you get for waking up in Vegas." Everyone turned to look at me. They all wore the same look, _what?_

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

"It wasn't meant to help, gosh, can't a girl just say what's on her mind?" I told them. Then it hit me! I gasped.

"Guys, I think she got an idea," Grant told everyone.

"No poop, Sherlock," Bex replied, giving a smack upside the head as well.

"We need to shake the glitter off our clothes!"

"We all know you love your clothes McHenry, but now's not the time," Zach said.

_That's what you get, baby  
Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter, c'mon!_

"Not literally Zachary," I sighed, "I mean we need to go back and undo everything," I stated smartly, "You'd think that after graduating from a spy school you would of thought of that. But instead people wanted to sneak in," I looked at Cam, "and burn the marriage form," I looked at Bex, "Or hack into files," I looked at Jonas and Liz, who blushed furiously. I looked at Zach and Grant, "Don't even get me started on your idea."

_Give me some cash out, baby_

"Well, you heard the girl! Let's 'shake the glitter off our clothes'!" Bex jumped up saying.

"Yeah! I'm with Bexy on this one!" Grant jumped up next to her.

"I guess hacking could come into it!" Lizzie jumped up with Jonas.

"Well! I'm in!" Cammie said jumping up.

"I guess I'm in too, but I'm not jumping," Zach said, standing up with the rest.

_Give me some cash out, baby _

"Well! Away we go!" I jumped up with them.

"Before we go," Cammie started.

"Remind me," All eyes were on her now.

"Never ever come back to Vegas," she laughed, with all of us joining in.

**Well that's end of chap 7. I hope it was good. I'd just like to know, if you're actually reading these notes at the start and bottom of each chap, put 'Pretty in Pink' in your review. That's it from me then. Review! xx**


	8. Long Live

**I'm sorry for not updating earlier… But now my 4 days of actual lessons are over! Lucky for you we get Wednesday off as well! Thanks so much for all your reviews and favourites and follows etc etc… Also thanks to everyone that said 'Pretty in Pink' in their review, it means a lot that people are actually reading my babble and that it's not just annoyingly sitting on screen above and below the actual chap XD**

**ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er  
****Emzoe  
****Cameron R. Goode  
****IamMe03  
****CammieXzachxx  
****beagoodegirl  
Cammie-the-chameleon**

**Thanks for reviewing girlies! (are there any guys?) Anyways here's chappie number 8! Just one fat lady XD (bingo phrase, not that I've actually played… Apart from in primary school when we played for sweeties and that time in German…) I think I just babbled more… I'm so sorry, it's a habit. **

**Anyways! Chap 8, dedicated to ****ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er, thanks for the song!**

**~~~Disclaimer~~~ **

Long Live - Taylor Swift (Cammie's POV)

I wore a red, strapless floor-length dress, with smoky eye shadow and simple pink lip gloss. It was sophomore year and I was at end of year prom with my best friends Bex, Liz and Macey. Little did I know that my life would change from that moment on.

_I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind  
The time we stood with our shaking hands  
The crowds in the stands went wild  
We were the Kings and the Queens  
And they read off our names_

It was time to announce our prom king and queen. I turned to Macey and smiled at her because it was obvious she'd win with her jet-black hair and sea blue eyes. I completely tuned out until I heard 'Cammie Morgan, come on up'. I stared at Macey, shocked. She simply smiled back and pushed me forward. As I walked up on stage, everyone was cheering, not a single boo was heard. I looked to my right and saw the prom king. Zach Goode. My best guy friend. He smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

_The night you danced like you knew our lives  
Would never be the same  
You held your head like a hero  
On a history book page  
It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age_

I smiled back at him. I looked out toward the crowd and saw my best friends smiling and cheering for me the most. Now it was time for the prom king and queen dance. Zach took my hand and slowly led me off stage. He placed his hand on my waist and I placed my hand on his shoulder. We slowly started to dance together. He held his head up high as guys walked past and congratulated him.

_Long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered_

Zach and I had been through a lot together. The hardest time was when my dad died. It was easier to deal with because I had Zach and the girls, but hard nonetheless. I stopped talking to a lot of people, stopped eating for a while, stopped going out. That soon changed when Zach told me I can't be like that forever, I'd have to stop soon.

_I said remember this feeling  
I passed the pictures around  
Of all the years that we stood there  
On the side-lines wishing for right now  
We are the Kings and the Queens  
You traded your baseball cap for a crown  
When they gave us our trophies  
And we held them up for our town  
And the cynics were outraged  
Screaming "this is absurd"  
Cause for a moment a band of thieves  
In ripped up jeans got to rule the world_

_(fast forward to when they're like 20)_

Zach and I were sat on the sofa, remembering our years back in high school. We did this a lot now that we were married. We liked to remember all the trophies we won.

_(FLASHBACK) _

It was a perfect moment. Zach and I stood, arms wrapped around each other, with our trophies in hand. He and his team came first in baseball and I had come first in my marathon. Everyone cheered for us, even the people that didn't want Zach to win.

_Long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid_

Zach and I had won everything we tried to do, people were amazed at what we could do. We both even tried for student council and to no surprise, we both got it. As we were announced, people started cheering and I even heard Bex, Macey and Liz shouting, 'Long live Zach and Cammie!' Soon enough everyone joined in and the whole hall were cheering for us.

_Long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
I was screaming long live that look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered_

That day, I went to Zach's house to celebrate. His parents congratulated us as we went to sit on the sofa. We took out our laptops and started playing Runescape **(haha, I used to play this XD). **We were both at the same level, so we fought the same things. Dragons. We teamed up on the dragon and I almost cried of laughing when Zach's character died.

"Ooh Zach got killed by a baby dragon!" I told him whilst laughing my head off. He just glared at me.

"Well at least I didn't get killed by a skeleton," I immediately stopped laughing at that. You see, I was knew to the game at level 5, so I didn't know what was high or what was low. I saw the skeleton and thought, _'That can't be to high' _turns out it was level 25.

_Hold on to spinning around  
Confetti falls to the ground  
May these memories break our fall_

It was my 17th birthday today, so I was on my way to my house. As I stepped in, I turned on the lights, not expecting 7 people to scream 'surprise!' and throw confetti in my face. I screamed in shock, then started laughing after.

"Guys, you almost gave me a heart attack!" I managed to get out.

"Well if you don't want the party, we can pack up and leave," Macey told me, signalling everyone to pack up.

"No, no, no! It's okay!" I told them just as Bex was picking up some crisps **(potato chips if you're not English XD).**

"Good, because I'm starving," Bex said, then ate the crisps in her hand. We all just laughed at her typical Bex-ness.

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

"Zach?" I called to him. He stopped laughing to answer me.

"Yeah Cams?"

"I've… Uh… Got a bun in the oven," I mumbled the last part, but as always he heard my mumble. I looked up at him to see his face. Shocked. He stared at me.

"You sure Cam?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course I am," I answered him. "We're gonna be parents Zach! Isn't that awesome?!" I asked jumping up. He stared at me then jumped up. He scooped me up in his arms.

"This is amazing Cam!"

_(fast forward like 9 months)_

Crying. That's all we hear now that Luke and Lexi are born.

"Zach, check on them, I'm tired," I mumbled to him. He sighed, then eventually got up and went to them.

_Will you take a moment, promise me this  
That you'll stand by me forever  
But if God forbid fate should step in  
And force us into a goodbye  
If you have children some day  
When they point to the pictures  
Please tell them my name  
Tell them how the crowds went wild  
Tell them how I hope they shine_

_(fast forward another few months)_

I was at the hospital. I got a phone call saying to come immediately. I saw my doctor, James, come round the corner. Since I've known him since high school, he never lets me call him Doctor Smith, just James. As he got closer I realised he was crying.

"James, what's wrong?" I asked him, concerned because I've never seen him cry, not even back at school.

"I'm so sorry Cammie. You have cancer. You only have a few weeks to live." At the last sentence I broke down crying. He took my hands and guided me towards the chair.

_(fast forward a month)_

Today was my last day. I had everyone (except Luke and Lexi) sitting in my room. Zach was next to me holding my left hand, crying, my mom holding my right and crying. Zach's parents were behind him, his mom was crying and his dad was trying to be strong but I saw a tear escape his eye. Bex, Macey and Liz were sitting on my bed, their eyes red and puffy from all the crying. Grant, Nick and Jonas, standing behind their fiancé and wives, trying to comfort them but I could tell they were close to crying as well.

"Mom, I love you, never forget that." She just squeezed my hand in reply.

"Catherine, Mark, thank you for being my second parents."

"Girls, you were the best sisters as girl could ever have," A tear escaped their eyes.

"Grant, you were the best brother-like friend I could ever have."

"Nick, Jonas, even though I haven't known you for that long, your still like my brothers."

I turned to Zach.

"Zach, if Luke and Lexi ever point to pictures of us, tell them my name," I told him whilst smiling. He nodded, unable to speak. My eyes fluttered closed.

(Bex's POV)

_Long live the walls we crashed through  
I had the time of my life, with you_

The first time I met Cammie, we had just started middle school. She looked so innocent in her simple blue jeans and pink tank top and matching converse. I'll always remember how our first conversation was film related, Twilight or Harry Potter.

(Macey's POV)

_Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

I met Cammie when we were in middle school and we had both just won awards for dance. I'd never forget how happy we both were.

(Liz's POV)

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders_

Cammie and I first met in middle school, when I was came a semester later than everyone else and Macey was bullying me. I'd never forget her standing up for me.

(Zach's POV)

_I'm not afraid  
Singing, long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
And long, long live that look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered_

I'd tell the kids everything there's to know about Cammie. The way she was amazing at everything she did, apart from Maths and English. The way she was loved by everyone. The way she did her happy dance every time she gave the final blow that killed the dragon on Runescape. The way Lexi looks like a double of her. I'd never forget her.

**I cried whilst writing this! I cried at the 'fast forward a month part'.  
****Also, I am so sorry if I don't use your song, I've got a whole A4 page full of songs and it's so hard to use ****all**** of them, since I have some songs to use as well.  
I'm trying to use one of yours, then one of mine. ****This is now my longest chap =D review please xx**


	9. Somebody That I Used To Know

**Right so it's 1:36pm on Wednesday and instead of doing my hwk like a good little girl, I'm writing this and eating McDonalds fries and chocolate muffin (obviously not at the same time XD).  
****  
ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er  
****Cameron R. Goode  
****Cammie-the-chameleon  
****Emzoe  
****Thanks for reviewing girlies! So now, chappie no 9!  
****~~~Disclaimer~~~**

Somebody That I Used To Know - Gotye (Bex's POV)

_Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

_(FLASHBACK)_

Grant and I were at the food court eating our 2nd round of burgers, fries and milkshakes. Mine strawberry, his chocolate. We laughed and we ate, a lot. I have no idea ho we ate so much but nonetheless, I had fun, even if I had put on a bit of extra weight. I told myself that we were a perfect couple, that nothing could come in our way.

After going out for 2 months, something didn't feel right. I felt sort of sad when I was with him, we didn't have as much fun as we did before. However I shrugged off that feeling. I carried on thinking we were perfect until that day.

_(TO __**THAT**__ DAY!) _

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad it was over_

I met Grant at the food court we always go to. I saw him walking up towards me, my face immediately lit up although inside me something didn't feel right.

"Hey Bex," he said calmly, ignoring the fact that I was staring in the face of Tina Walters beside him.

"Hi Grant," I replied still staring at Tina. Grant noticed me staring and coughed slightly. I turned my head to him, completely unaware of how Tina's hand had slipped into his.

"Umm, Bex, this is Tina," he told me, gesturing to the girl standing beside him in a black skirt reaching about mid-thigh length, hot pink tank top and black stiletto heels.

"I know who Tina is Grant," I answered, shooting daggers at her. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but it just closed again.

"Grant I know what your going to say, so let me: It's over." Then I walked off.

"We can still be friends, Bex!" I heard him shout. To them it looked like I was fuming, but inside, I was sort of happy it was over.

_(BACK TO PRESENT DAY)_

That was us last month. I had totally forgotten about it now. I mean, sure, I cried a little but I had my best friends there and they don't let you cry for long. I was walking through the school parking lot with Cammie, since we came later _(thanks to certain people *cough* Cammie *cough*) _Liz and Macey said they'd wait by our lockers for us.

_But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
__And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

We were walking and talking when Cammie weirdly went silent.

"Cams, what's wrong?"

She stared past me and when she didn't reply, I turned around to see Grant walking our way. I didn't want things to be awkward so I simply said, 'hey Grant,' as he walked past. He turned to us.

"Hey Cammie," then he carried on walking. Cammie turned to me.

"Bex, what just happened?"

"I honestly don't know," I replied slowly, watching his figure walk off into the distance.

"He seriously did that?" Lizzie asked, obviously shocked that people could be so mean.

"Yes Lizzie," I replied for the 3rd time already.

"Really?"

"Yes, Liz," I replied, getting just a bit annoyed.

_No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

"I can't believe it! Grant isn't that mean, is he? Sure there was that time in-"

"Liz! Yes it happened," Macey cut her off..

"Look Bex, I think you just need to talk to him and not just in the hallway," Cammie gestured to where we were stood talking.

"But first you have to find him," Macey told me.

"This school's massive! He could be anywhere Mace," I told her putting emphasis on 'massive'.

"Hmm true…" Cammie thought about it, then looked round, noticing a mop of brown hair.

"Zach! Come here!" She suddenly shouted causing Liz to flinch and bump into someone.

"Oopsie daisy!"

"Hey Cams, what's up," Zach asked smirking and throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Where's Grant?" I asked him, expecting him to know. The smirk left his face.

"Oh… He, uh, left school,"

"Zach, don't be stupid, Bex and Cammie just saw him like 5mins ago," Macey told him whilst filing her nails.

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

"Oh… Right. There he is!" Zach pointed over Liz's shoulder then ran off.

"Cammie, I have no idea how he's your brother," I told her, shaking my head.

"More to the point, Grant's walking towards us," Macey said, avoiding the topic of Zach.

"Hey Grant!" I said cheerily as he walked past us. He didn't even glance at me.

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_

A few days passed and Grant hasn't even glanced my way. He's spoken to all the girls and just ignored me when I tried to speak to him. It's just annoying! I think the problem was when I walked off fuming. I'm just gonna set this right.

"Grant!" I called jogging after him in the parking lot.

"Grant!" I called again when he didn't turn around.

"Grant! Hey!" I called again.

_But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

"Grant! I'm talking to you!" I shouted at him, officially annoyed.

"What Bex?" He turned around obviously annoyed as well.

"What's your problem Grant? Why have you just been ignoring me these past few days?" I shouted, making people stop and stare at us.

"Maybe it's because of how you walked off fuming when I was with Tina! You couldn't be happy for me or anything!" He shouted at me.

"Grant! It's your fault we're over! You ditched me for her and then she ditched you two days later!" I shouted back at him. People around us sniggered, obviously not knowing that.

"Well, you know what Rebecca," a few people gasped at the use of my full name.

"I'm happy I ditched you," Just as I raised my hand,

"Bex! Don't!" Lizzie shouted at me, causing my head to whip round to her. Everyone gasped as Liz, not expecting her to shout. She just blushed furiously.

"As much as everyone would love to watch you beat Grant up," Macey started, a few people nodding at what she said.

_Somebody  
(I used to know)  
Somebody  
(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)_

"We can't let you do that," Cammie finished for her. People groaned and walked away, muttering, 'I would've loved to see that', 'that would've made my day better', 'that would be YouTube worthy'.

Leaving Grant, Cammie, Liz, Macey and I standing there.

"You said we could be friends and I'm pretty sure that friends don't act like this!" I shouted at him, the girls nodding in agreement.

_Somebody  
(I used to know)  
Somebody  
(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)_

"Yeah, well, we're not friends," he just answered back.

"If you wanna be like that, then fine," I told him, walking off.

"That's just sad Grant," Cammie said, walking off.

_(I used to know)  
(That I used to know)  
(I used to know)  
Somebody _

"None of us are going to ever forgive you for this," Macey said, shooting daggers then walking off, to join Cammie.

"I've known you almost as long as I've known the girls and I never knew you could be this mean Grant," Lizzie said, crying, then walking off to join the girls and I, leaving Grant standing there alone.

**Quite a sad ending if I must say so myself. Just for the record, I have nothing against Grant. I just wanted it to be a Bex x Grant story… Kind of.  
****Please review and let me know what you thought xx**


	10. One Of The Boys

**ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er  
****Cammie-the-chameleon  
Cameron R. Goode  
youngjusticefanforalltime  
****Critic (Guest) - I listen to everything it's just some songs are better (and easier) to write about than others**

**Yay! Double figures now! Here's chappie no 10! Woo!  
****Thanks Cammie-the-chameleon for the song!  
****~~~Disclaimer~~~**

One Of The Boys - Katy Perry (Cammie's POV)

_I saw a spider, I didn't scream  
__'Cause I can belch the alphabet, just double dog dare me  
__And I chose guitar over ballet  
__And I'd take these suckers down 'cause they just get in my way _

I was lying on my back on my bed, just thinking about things. Things like: How Macey and I are going into sophomore year once this week finishes; what sophomore year's going to be like; if Zach's going to be in my classes- My thoughts were interrupted when I saw something black on my ceiling. I sat up to take a closer look at what it was. Oh, it was only a spider, about 3 inches big. I just shrugged and walked over to where my guitar lay. I picked it up and started strumming it quietly.

_The way you look at me  
Is kinda like a little sister  
You high five your goodbyes  
And it leaves me nothing but blisters_

_Beep. _I looked over at my phone that was lying on my bed. I put my guitar back where it was and picked up my phone. I opened the text, _wanna come play footie _**(soccer) **_in the park? -Z_

I quickly typed my reply, _sure b there in 5 - C. _I quickly put on my denim shorts, blue tank top, red converse and pulled my dirty blonde hair, that was more brown, into a pony. I ran out of the house and to the park, getting there in 2 minutes, my fastest time.

"Hey Camster!" Zach said to me.

"Hey Zach. So who's team am I on?" I asked him jumping on the spot.

"Mine," Grant said waving his hand around in the air.

**(I'm not a fan of footie, so just imagine they've played and they're all dirty and tired)**

"Guys, I gotta go, sorry," I told all the boys, high-fiving them like I always did. Everyone lightly slaps my hands whereas Grant doesn't.

"Ouch Grant!" I shout rubbing my palm.

"Sorry, Cams, it's a habit," he said actually looking sorry.

_So I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys  
Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight  
That I just wanna be one of the girls  
Pretty in pearls and not one of the boys_

I got back home and was welcomed by Macey scowling at my grass stained knees and shorts. My hands and shins had a bit of dirt on them whereas my hair had come out of its pony and had messed up a bit. My top somehow ripped a little at the bottom whereas my converse were perfectly in tact.

"Hey Mace," I said walking past her into the house.

"Hey Cammie, get washed and dressed properly, we're going out," she replied then stalked off to her room.

I took of my shoes then ran upstairs and into my shower. When I came back, I saw an outfit on my bed, so I put on the black crop leggings and a long black and white stripy top that said 'love' in fancy red writing and the red flats left on the floor. I dried my hair and left it down.

_(Time Skip To The Day Before The First Day Of School!)_

_So over the summer something changed  
I started reading Seventeen and shaving my legs  
__And I studied Lolita religiously _

"Macey! I'm not using that!" I shouted at her.

"Come on Cam, it's not that bad, just read the instructions," she told me cocking her hip and handing me the shaver.

"Fine," I huffed, Macey smiled triumphantly.

"Don't forget to read this week's seventeen!" She shouted over he shoulder as she walked out of my room.

_(Next Day!)_

First day of school. Many things I could be feeling; scared, happy, worried, sad… I wasn't feeling any of those. Self-conscious, slightly unhappy, that's what I was feeling. Macey had forced me into brown brogues and a floral dress, which was a little too short for my liking but you can't argue with Macey. My hair was curled and I had light pink lip gloss and eye shadow on.

Macey was walking next to me in her pink flats, dark blue high-waist denim shorts and pink and white stripy top. He black hair was down and straight. She had on eyeliner and mascara with a little bit of pink lip gloss as well.

_And I walked right into school and caught you staring at me _

As we walked in all eyes turned to us, which made me very self-conscious. I noticed one pair of eyes in particular, Zach's. He was staring right at me, mouth open. I shyly smiled at him.

I looked at Macey and told her to carry on, she nodded as I stopped in front of Zach.

"Hey Zach," I said shyly.

"Hi… Cammie…" he replied, his eyes scanning me from head to toe.

"Zach, man, have you seen Cammie anywhere?" Grant came jogging up to him from behind.

"Oh hey Grant. Yeah, I've seen her," he replied, still staring at me.

"Well? Where is she?" Grant asked impatiently.

"She's there," he said whilst cocking his head towards me. Grant turned to me, scanned me from head to toe.

"Cammie! Hey! How are you?" he said, picking me up and spinning me around while I laughed.

"Hey Grant, I'm fine," I answered, still laughing a bit.

_'Cause I know what you know  
But now you're gonna have to take a number  
It's okay, maybe one day  
But not until you give me my diamond ring_

"Guys, I've gotta go find my locker. I'll see you later," I told them, then flashed a smile. I stalked off to find my locker, once I got there, I tried to open it, tried being the word.

"Need some help with that?" I turned around to see a cute guy with blue hair and brown eyes. I simply nodded at him. He opened my locker as if it was the easiest thing to do.

"It just needed a bit of a pull, I'm Josh by the way" he said, smiling and showing his pearly white teeth.

"Hi Josh, I'm Cammie," I said returning the smile.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around, Cammie," Josh said then walked off.

I followed where he walked off to, but at the corner of my eye I saw Zach staring at me.

_(Fast Forward A While!)_

"Cammie! Look!" Macey screamed whilst pulling me towards a notice board. She pointed to a poster, _Homecoming Dance, this Friday _it said.

"What about it Mace?" I asked her, not realising why she was showing me this.

"Oh dear, innocent, Cammie, it's for you obviously! We're going!"

_'Cause I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys  
Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight  
That I just wanna be your homecoming queen  
Pin-up poster dream, not one of the boys _

"Wow Mace, we look awesome!" I looked at us in my mirror. My red strapless dress, that fell to just above the knee, fitting me perfectly. The 3 inch black heels making my legs look longer than they actually are. The black smoky eye shadow making my blue eyes stand out more. My hair was simply curled.

"Don't I know it Cam!" Macey looked perfect in her above the knee length black dress that had lace over the arms. She wore black 3 inch heels also with black mascara and eyeliner. Her hair was in a high pony.

_I wanna be a flower, not a dirty weed  
I wanna smell like roses, not a baseball team _

Macey sprayed us both in rose smelling perfume. When we arrived at school and opened the doors, all heads turned to us again. I noticed Zach smiling at me.

"Zach," I whispered to her.

"Okies," she replied then winked at me before she walked over to Josh to dance with him. I smiled at the two of them. I grinned at Macey and gave her a thumbs up.

"Hey," I turned around to see who it was. Grant.

"Hey Grant. Want to dance?" I asked, smiling at him. He nodded and pulled me to the dance floor.

_And I swear maybe one day  
You're gonna wanna make out, make out, make out with me  
Don't wanna be, don't wanna be, don't wanna be_

"I can tell you were expecting Zach and not me," he said after a while.

"Well, I kinda was but I like dancing with you," I replied.

"Well I like dancing with you to," he said smiling, making me laugh.

"Hey Grant, can I step in?"

"Yeah sure Zach. Have fun Cams," he winked then walked off.

"Hey Cams. How are you?"

"Hiya, I'm fine. I was jus-" I was cut off by his lips on mine.

_'Cause I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys  
Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight _

A microphone screeched making Zach and I flinch away from each other.

"Right then! It's time to announce our homecoming king and queen!" Everyone started cheering. I looked towards Macey, who had somehow popped up next to me.

"So our homecoming king is… Zachary Goode!" Everyone cheered and whooped. Zach made his way up to be crowned.

"Congrats Zach. And now, our homecoming queen is…" he took his time to open the envelope this time, making everyone lean forward slightly.

_That I just wanna be one of the girls _

"It's a tie!" I heard lots of whispers, 'this has never happened before', 'I bet he's just trying to get us hyped', 'I bet it's just a mistake'.

"So! Our homecoming queens are," he started putting emphasis on 'queens'

"Macey McHenry and Cameron Morgan!" **(Cammie and Macey are sisters but I found it weird to change their last names so..) **the hall erupted into cheers and whoops as Macey and I squealed. We held hands and made our way up to the stage.

_Pretty in pearls and not one of the boys_

Zach, Macey and I held hands with me in the middle. Zach tugged on my hand a little.

"I guess your no longer one of the boys. Can I still call you Camster?"

"I wouldn't even think about you not calling me that," I told him. Then we leaned in and our lips met for the second time today. I heard a slight groan come from Macey. I pulled away and turned to her.

"Thanks for everything Mace," I told her. Then we hugged like all good sisters do.

**Well I think that's a better ending than last chap XD Please review xx**


	11. Small Bump

**ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er  
****Cameron R. Goode  
****zammie-tally  
****Emzoe  
****Bookworm121197  
****beagoodegirl  
****Cammie-the-chameleon**

**Merci beaucoup for the reviews and follows!  
****I'm sorry if any words were missed out, it's just weird like that.**

**~~~Disclaimer~~~**

Small Bump - Ed Sheeran (Nick's POV)

_You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life,  
You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes,  
I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can, but for now your scan of my unmade plans,  
A small bump in four months, you're brought to life_

I can't believe Macey's 5 months along! I mean at first I was scared but now I'm excited. I'm pretty sure the baby will be a girl, she may have my brown hair but I'm sure she'll have Macey's icy blue eyes. I just realised how girly that sounded… Oh well! I'm excited.

(Macey's POV)

_I'll whisper quietly, I'll give you nothing but truth,  
__If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you_

5 months along. 4 left. I can make it. I sat on my bed waiting for Nick to come back from work. I quietly start whispering to my bump, which I'm hoping is a girl. I tell her how her daddy's at work, her aunties are shopping and her uncles are watching the game at Zach's place. I also tell her the truth, that her grandpa left when he found out I was pregnant, grandma, however, stayed.

_**~~~ (fast forward 4 months!) ~~~**_

"Nick! Don't move" I screamed.

"Mace! I can't when you have an iron grip on my hand!" he replied, in pain.

"Macey, dear, you're doing fine. Just keep pushing," the midwife told me.

"Oh yeah, cause I'm gonna stop aren't I," I replied sarcastically.

"Mace, hon," Bex started, "loosen up on the hand!" She screamed, while I squeezed her hand as well.

"Bex! She's giving birth! Now's not the time!" Cammie told her.

"Keep going, dear," the midwife told me.

"Okay Mace, just keep breathing," Lizzie told me, doing a better job than the midwife was.

"Is Macey done yet? Jonas, Zach and I are waiting," Grant pushed his head round the door to ask.

Everyone in the room just turned to Grant and glared at him.

"What does it look like to you?" Nick asked him.

"Well, it looks like she's still giving birth to me but you know, I may be wrong because-"

"Grant! Shut up and go away!" Bex cut him off.

10 minutes later, a high pitched cry was heard.

"Well done dear! She's alive!" the midwife told me.

"No shit Sherlock," I replied with a glare at her. **(I don't swear but that's just so fun to say!)**

_You are my one and only  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight__,  
Oh, you are my one and only  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight  
And you'll be alright._

The midwife carefully set her in my arms, then walked out of the room to call in Grant, Zach and Jonas. I slowly stroked her cheek with my thumb. As I was stroking it, she took one of her small hands and wrapped it around my thumb.

"Aww that's so cute!"

We all stared at Grant.

"What?"

We all just started to laugh, quietly.

"Mace, got any names?"

"Becky!"

"Lizzie!"

"Cammie!"

"Scarlett!"

We all stared at Grant, again.

"Scarlett? Really?"

"Yeah!"

"I think I'll call her, Emily," I told everyone while looking down at her.

"Emily Cross… Has a nice ring to it," Zach said.

_You're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin  
With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin  
Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice,  
And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide  
A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes._

Emily has to tiniest nose and lips. She has a few brown hairs but we don't yet know her eye colour. I held her as she slept and I notice a small crease under her chin. _She has Nick's chin dimple! _I thought to myself. She still held onto my thumb and I took the time to stare at her small fingers and nails. I saw the corners of her mouth turn up into a little smile, like how I have a small smile on my face while I sleep.

_And I'll hold you tightly, I'll tell you nothing but truth,  
If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you_

I look across the room to see Nick fast asleep on the chair. The others left because Liz said we need 'Mother Daughter Bonding Time'. I start to whisper to her, just like I did when she was a bump, I tell her how all her aunties and uncles were here, but her grandma couldn't make it, but loves her just as much. I fall asleep telling her every little detail.

**~~~ (fast forward 4 months!) ~~~**

_You are my one and only  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight,  
Oh, you are my one and only  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight,  
And you'll be alright._

Crying.

That's all I heard today. The girls and I went clothes shopping today. We bought Emily some very cute outfits, like the one she's wearing that says, 'I may be cute' in pink, on the front and 'but deep down I'm trouble' in black, on the back of her white top. She was also wearing a floral pink skirt and matching pink shoes. She can't yet say her name properly, so she just says Emmy. her hands are still small so she just hangs onto my thumb.

_You can lie with me,  
With your tiny feet  
When you're half asleep,  
I'll leave you be  
Right in front of me  
For a couple weeks  
So I can keep you safe._

I get up and walk past the coffee table to put Emmy to sleep. I walk back to the girls, who were sitting on my sofa, and plop down next to Cammie.

"Tiring being a mom isn't it?" Cammie asks.

"It's okay for you, Lexi doesn't cry as much as Emmy does," I reply, looking at Lexi who was sleeping in the cot next to Emmy.

"And you two," I look at Bex and Liz, "You should be happy Beth and Maisy aren't even here to cry in your ears," I laughed. They joined in with me.

_**~~~ (fast forward a couple of years!) ~~~**_

_'Cause you are my one and only  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight  
You are my one and only  
Oh, you can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight  
And you'll be alright._

"Emmy! Come on sweetie," I stood waiting for her as she put on her shoes without my help.

"Coming Mommy!" She called out, racing round the corner.

"Don't forget to say goodbye to Patch," I told her. Patch was the small Border Collie puppy that Emmy wanted for Christmas.

"Can't she come with us?" she asked me, giving me her puppy dog eyes.

"Okay. You go wait outside while I get Patch," I told her.

Emmy held onto my thumb as we walked to nursery. Her hands were now big enough, but she just liked holding my thumb.

We got to nursery and were met with 3 small girls shouting "Emmy!" Alexia, Bethany and Maisy came running up to Emmy with their arms out, while Cammie, Bex, Liz and I just laughed. Patch wagged her tail, begging for some attention. The girls turned around and started stroking her. The bell rang signalling everyone to come inside.

"Bye Mommy! Bye Auntie Cammie! Bye Auntie Bex! Bye Auntie Liz!" Emmy said, hugging us each in turn. Then ran off holding hands with Lexi and Maisy.

_You were just a small bump unborn for four months then torn from life._

The girls came to my house, we all sat on the sofa holding hands. I burst into tears. Today was the 31st of August. The girls immediately enveloped me in a hug. Nick was away on work, but I know that he was probably crying as well.

_Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why. _

Today was the day that my 1st child, Lucy, died.

**Another sad ending. It would've ended different, but then I was like 'no way can I write that, I'll just end up crying'. So here you go! My happier sad ending!**

**Please carry on reading, it would mean a lot -3**

**P.S It's my birthday tomorrow, so reviews would be a great bday prezzie! (*hint hint*)**

**P.P.S And! It's National Cupcake Week! So virtual cupcakes for you if you do! ;)**

**P.P.P.S The sadder ending would've been Emmy dying but I thought that was just too depressing**

**P.P.P.P.S How many more chaps would you all like? Cause I have no idea!**

**P.P.P.P.P.S If you're reading this, you're truly amazing!**

**P.P.P.P.P.P.S Also if- I'm just kidding! Now, go! Live your dreams ****and do some crazy (legal!) stuff!**** YOLO! ****(but if you get in trouble, don't blame me, cause you chose to listen and follow XD )**


	12. Summer Paradise

**I'm soo sorry for not updating. I've had such a hectic week, I mean, 15 pieces of hwk! Plus a project that had to be done on Tuesday and 2 extra classes that ****can't**** be missed. I'm so sorry. Come at me with pitch forks all you like! ****Your freakin' welcome to! ****XD**

**cammieXzachxx  
Cameron R. Goode  
****Cammie-the-chameleon  
****zammie-tally  
****beagoodegirl  
****ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er  
****QueenCupcake101**

**Thanks for reviewing! Made my bday better!**

**~~~Disclaimer!~~~ **

Summer Paradise - Simple Plan (Cammie's POV)

It was the middle of summer when I was walking along the beach with Zach. We were just walking and talking about what starting high school would be like.

"Zach… I was wondering," he stopped to turn to me worried, as a sentence that starts like that never ends well, "if we can go to that fair over there," I said, pointing to the other side of the beach.

_Oh, Oh  
Take me back, take me back_

"Sure thing Cam," he laughed. Then he turned serious.

"Race you there!" he shouted, pushing me and running off.

I got up and started sprinting after him, laughing. I soon caught up with him so we were neck and neck. I touched the side of the hut just seconds before he did.

"Yes! I won! Again!" I shouted jumping around.

"Yeah, I guess," Zach panted next to me.

"I guess all that cross country running really paid of," he mumbled.

_Oh yeah  
Back to summer paradise_

"Zach, I need to tell you something," I told him, after finishing off my candyfloss.

"What is it Cam?" he asked, taking the stick and walking to the bin.

"I'm leaving, Zach. I'm so sorry," I said clutching the giant teddy, he had won for me, to my chest.

"Cam. It's okay. Stop crying," he said wiping away the tears that trailed down my cheeks.

"I'm going to England **(=D), **Zach. We'll be so far apart,"

"We'll see each other again. I'm sure of it," he told me pulling the teddy and I into a hug.

_(SKIP 2 DAYS!)_

_My heart is sinking  
As I'm lifting up  
Above the clouds away from you  
And I can't believe I'm leaving  
Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do_

"You okay, kiddo?" my mom asked from next to me.

"Yeah, of course I am," I told her, my eyes not leaving the puffy, white clouds outside the window.

"Look, Cammie, I know you're upset but England isn't that bad. You'll meet some nice people, I'm sure of it," mom said, resting a hand on my arm.

"That's not what I'm worried about, mom," I said, tearing my eyes from the clouds.

"Oh, kiddo, you'll see Zach again, I'm sure of it," she said handing me the giant teddy he won for me. _How she got that on here, I have no idea. _I rested my head on her shoulder and pulled the teddy towards me.

_But someday  
I will find my way back  
To where your name  
Is written in the sand_

"You two were inseparable, you did everything together. I remember that time when you were starting nursery and you didn't let go of each other's hands for the whole day," we both quietly laughed at the memory.

"Oh and there was that time when you were 6 and you went to the beach holding hands and wrote C + Z in a little heart, so many people saw you and said you were cute." I soon fell asleep to the stories, thinking, _we'll definitely meet again Zach._

_(TIME SKIP TO WHEN CAMMIE'S 15!)_

_Cause I remember every sunset  
I remember every word you said  
We were never gonna say goodbye  
Singing la-da-da-da-da_

I was sat with my mom on the sofa looking through my baby photos.

"Oh here's a cute one Cam!" she told me, passing the photo to me. It was the summer that I left and Zach and I were sitting on the park swings, the sky behind us turning an orangey-pink colour. We were in the air, our eyes closed because our smiles were so big.

"That's a nice one mom, I can see why you wanted to be a photographer," I smiled at her, passing the picture back.

"Oh, you can keep that one, kiddo, stick it up somewhere," she said, placing it back in my hand.

_Tell me how to get back to  
Back to summer paradise with you  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Oh-oh  
I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Oh-oh_

I walked up the stairs and into my room to add the picture to the rest then went to lie on my bed to think. I fell as asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_My soul is broken  
Streets are frozen  
I can't stop these feelings melting through_

_And I'd give away a thousand days, ohJ  
ust to have another one with you_

I was walking back from school with my scarf wrapped tightly around my neck and my jacket buttoned all the way up, now that it was Winter. _Oh, how I'd rather be in Roseville_, I thought as I shivered. I arrived back home to a warm but empty house, meaning that mom had just left for work.

_Well real life can wait  
We're crashing like waves  
We're playing in the sand  
Holding your hand_

I walked into my room and changed into my onesie. I wandered over to my wall and stopped to look at the pictures. There was one of us at my 8th birthday. Four, of us at the beach. One, of Zach running up from behind me. Three, of us at school holding up awards. And lots of us holding hands and laughing.

_Cause I remember every sunset  
I remember every word you said  
We were never gonna say goodbye  
Singing la-da-da-da-da_

We loved the sunset. Most of the pictures we took are when the sun's setting as it always looks so pretty as a background. Each sunset was different, sometimes they were cold, sometimes they were warm. Sometimes we sang our favourite songs. Sometimes we did more talking, sometimes we did more walking.

_Tell me how to get back to  
Back to summer paradise with you  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Oh-oh  
I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Oh-oh_

_I wonder what Zach's doing. I bet he's having more fun than I am, _I thought to myself as I slipped on my slipper boots and trotted downstairs into the living room.

_Yeah I remember sunny mornings  
And summer evenings  
Now you're not next to me  
And I am freezing  
Was it real?  
Oh baby, tell me, was I dreaming?  
How can you show me paradise,  
When I'm leaving?_

I sat on the sofa, wrapped up in a blanket and turned on the TV. I shivered again. _I was never this cold… Then again I was always wrapped up in Zach's arms._

_Now my heartbeat is sinking  
Hope's shrinking  
When I try to speak no words  
Lip-syncing  
Hope this is not just wishful thinking  
Tell me that you care  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat_

I flipped onto MTV to find my favourite song was on, Boyfriend by Justin Bieber. I joined in at the chorus but soon stopped. Something didn't sounds right. My voice doesn't sound like it used to. I shook my head and changed it to Tom & Jerry **(who doesn't love a cat and mouse fighting? XD )**.

_Someday  
I will find my way back_

Just when Jerry was about to hit Tom with a frying pan, the doorbell rang. _I guess mom's back. _I answered the door to a very giddy brunette.

"Cammie! You'll never guess what?!" I gave her the 'I'm not going to guess so carry on' look **(I always give people that look) **.

_To where your name  
Is written in the sand_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go_

"We're moving!" she shrieked.

"I don't see why you're so giddy about moving, again,"

"We're moving to Roseville!" she shrieked jumping around like a mad woman.

"No way!" Then I started to jump like a mad woman.

_(TIME SKIP A WEEK!)_

_Cause I remember every sunset  
I remember every word you said_

Now this was a good sunset. The sunset that I flew back to my hometown, I'd definitely remember this one. After our flight, which I'd been asleep on most of, we got a taxi back to our old house.

_We were never gonna say goodbye  
Singing la-da-da-da-da_

"Cammie!" was the first thing I heard when I opened the door. Then I was engulfed into a hug by three girls and three boys.

"Hey guys, miss me?" I laughed.

"Of course we did Cam!" Bex, Macey and Liz shrieked.

"You are like a sister to us," Grant said, gesturing to him, Nick and Jonas.

_Tell me how to get back to  
Back to summer paradise with you_

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but where's Zach?"

"I knew you'd ask that," Macey replied, raising her eyebrows at me.

"Oh, he's at his house," Jonas simply said.

_And I'll be there in a heartbeat_

"Oh… Would you guys mind if- No it's stupid," I cut my myself off.

"Go see him Cam!" the girls shouted at me.

"What do you guys think?" I turned to the boys.

"Go see him!" Nick answered for them.

"Okay guys! I'll be back in a bit," then I hurried out the door, not before hearing an 'aww, young love,' from Liz.

_I remember when we first kissed  
How I didn't wanna leave your lips  
And how I've never ever felt so high  
Singing La-da-da-da-da_

I stood on his porch waiting for someone to answer the door.

"Oh my gosh! Cammie! Dear! How've you been?" Zach's mom asked me, pulling me into a motherly hug.

"I've been fine. Not to sound rude, but is Zach in?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, he just left for the park," she said sadly, "now go! Find him!" she quickly said pushing me forward.

_Tell me how to get back to  
Back to summer paradise with you_

When I reached the park, I saw a figure on the swing. _That's gotta be Zach, _I thought to myself.

"Hey, you okay?" I said as soon as I was behind him.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking,"

"Oh cool," I replied trailing off.

_And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Oh-oh_

"You know, Zach, it would've been better if you recognised me," I said putting my hands on my hips. After hearing that his head whipped round.

"Cammie!" he shouted, swinging me around while I laughed.

"I'm so sorry I didn't recognise you, I mean, you'd think that I would, you being my best friend and all bu-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his.

_I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Oh-oh_

"It's okay. As long as I can get one thing," I asked him, my arms lingering round his neck. He nodded his head, telling me to carry on.

"For you," I started.

"To be my girlfriend," he finished for me, sealing it with a kiss.

_I'll be there in a heartbeat _

**Yay! Happy ending! 5 full pages of size 11 writing. Wow. Please review xx**

**P.S if there's anything you don't like or anything that could be improved, please tell me because I had **_**honest-bitch-yeah **_**tell me that my grammar was 'terrible' and she could've said it a lot nicer.**


	13. Black Heart

**I'm so sorry that I haven't update in… Nearly a month! =O  
****I don't think you care about my excuses BUT, IF I EVER TAKE LONG TO UPDATE AGAIN, COME AT WITH PITCH FORKS AND FIRES! I'm allowing you to =)  
****Here's chap no… 13? I think so…  
**

**As always, thanks to  
****ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er  
CameronR. Goode  
****QueenCupcake101  
****Cammie-the-chameleon  
****For reviewing, it means so much!**

**~~~Disclaimer~~~ (So sorry if any words are missed out!)**

Black Heart - Stooshe (Macey's POV)

_I don't like it when you break me honey  
Why'd you have to do that?  
Tell me when you'll make these tears keep falling  
Do you feel like a man?_

"No Nick, don't do that!" I screamed at him, a tear falling, as he advanced towards my black stilettos with white paint.

"Why not Mace? You did the same thing to my Vans," he replied, smirking right at me.

"I've told you so many times, that was an accident!" I told him, desperately.

_Figure, figure there's no working you out whatsoever  
Only one way I can sum you up altogether  
You got a black heart_

He stopped right in front of the heels. '_Oh my gosh, I cant watch' _I told myself, turning my head away. I turned back to Nick to see the paint on the floor, not even opened, my heels gone and him laughing.

"Oh, Mace, you should've seen your face!" He said, in between laughs, dangling the still black heels in front of my face.

"Nick! Don't scare me like that!" I said, grabbing the heels and storming off.

_Daddy I've fallen for a monster  
Somehow he's scaring me to death  
He's big and he's bad  
I love him like mad  
Momma, he's the best I ever had  
Daddy I've fallen for a monster  
He got a black heart_

"Mace! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Nick shouted from downstairs.

"Nick, you can't rush beauty!" I shouted back, while finishing my eyeliner.

"That's what you always say Mace! And where's my leather jacket, you know how much I loved it!"

"Because it's true." I called down to him.

"Oh that old thing," I started, walking down the stairs as if I had all the time in the world, "I gave it away," I finished as I got right in front of him.

"It was old and tatty, I didn't like it," I said, applying my lip stick in front of the mirror in the hallway, until it was grabbed out of my hand.

"Nick! Give it back, or we'll be even later than we are already!"

"You got rid of something I loved Macey!" He shouted at me, becoming scarily serious.

"Fine! It's in the cupboard!"

_No walls to build around me honey  
'Cause you blew my house down  
Sticks and stones won't put it back up for me  
And that's where we're at now_

"Nick! Where are my black stilettos from yesterday?" **(remember those? XD )**

"Oh those…" He said, popping his head round the door, "I binned them,"

"You did what?!"

"I binned them. Too many guys stare at you in them," he replied, shrugging.

_Sicker, sicker, I ain't feeling your mouth whatsoever  
Naming hurts me more than weight thrown around but whatever  
You got a black heart_

"Nick! I loved those shoes!" I said walking towards him.

"Well, that's how I felt yesterday with my jacket." he said, kissing my cheek then winking.

_Daddy I've fallen for a monster  
Somehow he's scaring me to death  
He's big and he's bad  
I love him like mad  
Momma, he's the best I ever had  
Daddy I've fallen for a monster  
He got a black heart_

"Nick! I'm back! I shouted, taking off my shoes and my jacket, then started to walk towards the living room.

"The girls and guys are fine and they're all about to-" I stopped and gasped at what I saw in front of me, making them stop and turn around.

"Nick, who's she?" I asked him, scarily calm.

"Oh, hey, Mace," he replied.

"Nick, who is she?" I asked again.

"Oh! Right! Macey meet Emma!" he told me, cheerily.

"Nick why are you so clam when I walked in on you and Emma?"

Emma started giggling, but shut up as soon as I gave her a look.

"Mace, you've got it all wrong," Nick said, laughing a bit, "Emma's my sister."

"Oh. Well… Hi Emma," I said.

_Daddy I've fallen for a monster  
Somehow he's scaring me to death  
He's big and he's bad  
I love him like mad  
Momma, he's the best I ever had  
Daddy I've fallen for a monster  
He got a black heart_

"No way!" Liz gasped when I told the girls what happened last night.

"Yeah, then he said it was his sister Emma," I told them.

"I didn't even know he had a sister!" Cammie said, obviously shocked.

"Neither did I!" I said, shocked as well.

Awkward silence.

"Mace? You gonna carry on with the story?" Bex asked poking me.

"Yeah Mace, what happened next?" Lizzie asked, bobbing up and down in her seat.

"Well," I started, placing a hand on Liz's head to make her stop.

"We just sat and talked."

"That's it?" Cammie asked, obviously expecting something else to happen.

"Pretty much."

_He got a black heart  
He got such a dirty black heart in him  
Ain't it girls?! (yeah)  
I love him like mad  
Oh, yes I do  
He got a black heart._

"Oh my gosh! I didn't tell you about what he almost did to my stilettos!"

"Not the black ones? Tell me it wasn't them," Bex said, closing her eyes and crossing her fingers.

"Bex, dearest, it was," I said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Nooo! I can't believe him!" she said as she fake cried.

"Right… So what did happen?" Cammie asked as Liz leaned forward a little.

"Well," I started.

**Yay! There's a chap! Personally this wasn't a very good chap but I felt like I needed to update so… There you go!  
****Review please!  
****xx**


	14. Live While We're Young

**There was a cat fight at school today! =O Haha it was funny! (well when you're paying for a cookie and you hear shouting and screaming, it's funny)... Anyways!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! (0w0) - (****I have no idea what that is meant to be but oh well, it's cute)**

**I was actually meant to update last Friday (sorry), but hey, why not a Halloween chap instead?  
****So here we go! Chap no 14!**

**Cammie-the-chameleon  
****Cameron R. Goode  
****ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er  
****QueenCupcake101**

**Thanks so much for reviewing, even thought I left you for like a month.**

**And ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er - thanks for the song! ^^**

**~~~Disclaimer!~~~**

Live While We're Young - (pretty sure you all know who by, it has like 78million views on YouTube ;) (Macey's POV)

_Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya  
Come on and let me sneak you out  
And have a celebration, a celebration  
The music up, the windows down_

_Come on Bex, take your time already, _I thought to myself as I sat with Liz and Cammie in the car outside Bex's house.

"Hey girlies! I had to sneak out, it being a school night and all," Bex said as she got into the shotgun seat.

"Well now that we're 5 minutes late we might as well make a big entrance," I told them, as I pulled up into Jack's **(A/N : don't even ask) **driveway.

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too  
Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight_

With Lizzie dressed as a fairy (of course), Cammie as an angel, Bex as a policewoman and me as a devil, we opened the doors to his mansion and strutted in, our heels clicking on his tiled floor. All heads turned and mouths dropped as we made our way into his living room. It was completely quiet, a pin drop could have been heard. Us girls never miss a party, since we were the ones to start them.

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

So we did what we do best.

"Let's start the party!" All 4 of us shouted as people started to cheer and dance. First they played Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen, then Too Close by Alex Clare and then Thriller by Michael Jackson, just to set the whole Halloween theme. The girls and I jumped around and sang when suddenly we all got swept off of our feet. We screamed in horror as people laughed around us.

"Oh my gosh, Nick! Don't do that!" I said slapping his arm that was around my waist.

"You know you love me really, babe," he replied, pecking my cheek.

_Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never  
Don't overthink just let it go  
And if we get together, yeah, get together  
Don't let the pictures leave your phone_

_(Niall's bit! ;)_

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight_

We danced around for a bit longer, but just as One Thing started playing I shrieked and went to find the girls. When I found them they were sitting on a sofa laughing, I looked at them and a smile crept up all their faces. They got up and ran to me, each of us grabbing each other's hands and running into the middle of the room.

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

We held hands, jumped around and sang to it. People stopped and stared at us weirdly but we didn't care, people filmed our mad dancing, but we didn't care. As soon as it finished, we collapsed with laughter as people clapped and cheered around us. More songs came on so we carried on dancing, never leaving the middle of the room and not stopping for anyone.

_And girl, you and I  
We're about to make some memories tonight  
I wanna live while we're young  
We wanna live while we're young_

An arm snaked around my waist and I turned around to come face to face with some grey eyes.

"Hey, Nick,"

"Hey Mace, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just having some fun with the girls,"

"Well Mace, I've got something even better," he said, smiling.

"Okay… Well let's hear it," I said, becoming slightly impatient.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Mace?" he asked, his eyes twinkling slightly.

"Of course I will!" I shrieked, then pressed my lips to his.

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

After Nick asked me, I turned back around to see the girls smiling widely at me. I smiled widely back at them and they shrieked and hugged me, congratulating me. Then they told me how they each got asked out by Zach, Grant and Jonas. I shrieked and we had another group hug. We started jumping whilst still in our hug, laughing our heads off as we bumped into the people around us.

_(3__rd__ person)_

_Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

The next morning was terrible for pretty much everyone, except 4 girls who partied very hard the previous night. Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz were over the moon that morning as it was their first day as a girlfriend. They chose their nice, but warm, (it being late October) outfits for school and did the usual 'meet up at school in the car park **(parking lot?)**'.

_Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)  
C'mon, young  
Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)  
Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)_

The girls looked as fresh as they would any usual day, not like they partied till 12 and had was in need of sleep. Once they were all there, they started to walk into school.

_Tonight let's get some, and live while we're young_

As they opened the main doors, they noticed something. Everyone was wearing sunglasses.

**Personally I think that was quite a funny ending… But I am easily amused after all… But yeah! There's your Halloween chap and I hope you liked it.**

**Please review and if/when you do, you can leave a Halloween story that has happened to you and the name of your fav 1D member! (if you like them that is)**

**Love ya and YOLO!  
****xx**


	15. Jar Of Hearts

**OhMyGosh, I haven't updated since Halloween! I'm so sorry and I don't think you want excuses so… Here's chapter 15?**

**Thanks to:  
****QueenCupcake101  
****Cameron R. Goode  
****beagoodegirl  
****ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er  
****Cammie-the-chameleon**

**For reviewing!  
****Oh and thanks to CammieXZachxx for giving me the song, even though it was ages ago.**

**~~~Disclaimer!~~~**

Jar of Hearts - Christina Perri (Bex's POV)

_No, I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

_Oh wow, he's so lovely with his blonde hair, blue eyes and the wa-_

"Bex! Stop staring at Grant!" Cammie shouted at me, shaking me at the shoulders.

"He's just trouble Bex, we've all told you that before," Macey told me, once again.

"Guys, it's okay you know, you don't have to tell me, I can handle it myself," I said to them, shaking off Cammie's hands.

(Randomer's POV)

_I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time_

I can't believe him! He said he loved me, then the next day he's off with another girl.

(Cammie's POV)

_And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?_

_I don't know how I'm going to tell Bex, I mean, she's had a crush on him for years now. It's better if I just tell her._

"Hey, Bex," I said, as I came into step with her.

"Hey Cams, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to tell you something, in private though," I replied, turning round the corner. Bex stopped and turned around.

"So, what is it Cam? What's so private? Your not seeing Zach are you? Because if you do then I'd-"

"I went out with Grant!" I shouted.

Bex immediately stopped her rambling and stared at me.

"What?"

"Bex, I'm sorry. It was a couple of months ago but I couldn't tell you because I knew how you'd react-"

"It's okay," she whispered.

"It's over though now, I swear," I said, doing a Brownie's promise.

"It's okay Cammie. It's just that, you could've told me before and it wouldn't be as bad," she said, turning around but not before I saw a tear leave her eye.

"Bex, I really am sorry. I would've told you but Liz and Macey said tha-"

She turned to face me.

"Liz and Macey? They knew about this?"

I nodded. Then Bex started to walk off.

_I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms_

"Hey Cammie!"

I turned around to see Grant coming towards me.

"What is it Grant?"

"You wanna go out again?" He asked, inching closer to me.

"No, I don't," I replied, looking down as he was only inches away from me.

"You sure? Because if you do, come find me," he smiled and walked away.

I turned to continue walking.

_And I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time_

"I knew it!" My head snapped around.

"Bex, it's not what it looked like, trust me," I said, shaking my head.

"Just don't Cammie."

_And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?_

As soon as I got home I called Macey and got her to come round. Then I filled her in on everything. By the end of it, I was crying, Bex and I had never had an argument like that.

"Cammie, it's okay. Bex is just in one of those moods, she'll be fine by tomorrow," Mace told me, rubbing my back.

(Bex's POV)

_Dear, It took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how you put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

On my way home, I ran into Grant, literally. And fell.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" he said, gathering my things and helping me up.

"Oh, it's okay, happens all the time," I told him, flashing a smile.

"Well, let me make it up to you," he said leaning in.

_'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
__You don't get to get me back_

_OhMyGosh! I can't believe he kissed me!_

"Wanna be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Sure, why not," I replied, smoothly.

_The Next Day~~~_

_[x2]  
__And who do you think you are?  
__Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
__Collecting your jar of hearts  
__And tearing love apart  
__You're gonna catch a cold  
__From the ice inside your soul  
__Don't come back for me  
__Don't come back at all _

I walked into school, happier than ever. Grant was my boyfriend! And was standing at my locker.

Kissing another girl.

I turned around and ran off into the toilets, too upset to say anything. I heard some footsteps make their way into the toilets and knock on each cubicle door.

_Who do you think you are?_

"Go away!" I shouted as they knocked on my door.

"Bex, it's alright. Come out and we can sort it all," a small Southern accent told me.

I came out to see my three best friends. Cammie opened her arms out to me and I immediately ran into her embrace.

"Cammie, I'm so sorry. I should've listened to you," I sobbed into her shoulder.

"It's okay, at least now you know to listen to us," Cammie laughed and I soon joined in with her. Liz and Macey came forward and joined the hug and began laughing as well.

_Who do you think you are?_

When we got out of the toilets, I saw Grant coming towards me. I looked back at Cammie who evilly nodded at me.

"Hey, what's up babe?" he asked, throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"Oh nothing. I just need to tell you something," I said, pulling him closer.

I whispered into his ear, "I saw you and that girl at my locker," Then shouting the last part, "We're over Grant." I laughed and walked away, as he held the ear I shouted in.

_Who do you think you are?_

**Haha, I've just realised how every time Bex is in a chap, nothing good really happens to her XD**

**Chap 5 - the guy she likes is gay  
****Chap 7 - she gets married to Zach  
****Chap 8 - Cammie dies  
****Chap 9 - her and Grant don't work out  
****Chap 12 - Cammie leaves  
****Chap 13 - Macey's black stilettos got binned XD**

**So hopefully, the next time Bex is in a chap, something good happens to her.**

**Review please xx**


	16. Mean

**The last couple of days have been hard but I have a new FF friend and she could live right down my road (even though I highly doubt it) and I wouldn't even know! And her name is… *drum roll* ****cammieXzachxx ! It's so hard to find people that live in England, let alone leave in Birmingham! XD**

**But enough about me! Here's chapter number 16.  
****  
cammieXzachxx  
****Cameron R. Goode  
****QueenCupcake101  
****Meee (Guest)  
****Cammie-the-chameleon**

**Thanks for reviewing guys!**

**~~~Disclaimer!~~~ (again sorry if any words are missed out)**

Taylor Swift - Mean (Liz's POV)

_You, with your words like knives  
_

"Elizabeth!"

I jumped as I heard my name pierce through the crowd like an arrow. I turned around to come face to face with icy blue eyes.

"You're in my way, Elizabeth," she said, putting emphasis on my name.

"I-I I'm sorry Macey, I'll ju-" I didn't get to finish because soon enough, my bum was on the floor. I let out a small shriek.

"Oh, I'm sorry Elizabeth," she said, stepping over my legs to get past.

I looked down, willing myself not to cry.

___And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing_

"Lizzie! Oh my gosh, what happened?" Cammie shrieked running up to help me.

"Oh, you know me, always tripping," I said, laughing it off. Cammie laughed.

"Of course I know you Lizzie. Let's go to Maths."

When we got into Maths, Cammie walked ahead and sat down in her usual seat as I stopped to talk to Jonas. As I was about to sit next to Cammie, another person beat me to it, leaving me to sit next to Eugene. It's not as if he's horrible, he just has strange hobbies. Like gum collecting, bogie collecting and a bunch of other weird stuff.

"Sorry, Elizabeth, maybe next time," Macey told me, smiling evilly at me.

_You can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know, what you don't know..._

~~~_End of Maths_~~~

"Hey Lizzie!" Cammie came jogging towards me.

"Hey Cams,"

"You ready for French?"

"Of course I am!" French was one of my favourite subjects, that Macey was really bad at.

"So everyone, how would you translate this?" she asked us, pointing to the board that read _'I went to the cinema with my friends on Saturday afternoon, it was fun but we didn't eat after'. __**(A/N sorry if that's a very basic sentence but my French doesn't get any harder than that)**_

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?_

As always, I was the only one with my hand up, but as usual , Mrs Dabney's eyes skimmed past me and landed on Macey.

"Macey dear, translate this for me,"

"Umm… _J'ai allé au cinema avec mes amis…" _she trailed off.

"Macey, you know that _'aller' _is a verb that takes _'être'_," she started, causing Macey to look down at her desk.

"And you know how much I hate it when people pronounce the 's' on the end of words. Liz, translate it for us please," she said smiling at me.

"_Je suis allé au cinéma avec mes amis samedi après-midi, c'était amusant, mais nous n'avons pas mangé après," _I said, smiling because I didn't make a single mistake.

_~~~ skip to lunch ~~~_

_You, with your switching sides_

"Hey guys," I said as I sat down at a table.

"Hey Lizzie,"

"Hiya Liz,"

"Hello Liz,"

I stopped eating as I heard Macey's voice.

"Liz, you've met Macey before haven't you?" Bex asked me.

I stopped. _What was I meant to say?! Oh yeah course I have, she pushes me around a lot._

"Yep, I've met Macey… She's," I stopped as Macey gave me a 'don't you dare' look.

"Nice," I finished, smiling.

_And your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
You have pointed out my flaws again  
__As if I don't already see them_

"Lizzie, where did that come from?" Cammie asked me pointing to the graze on my elbow.

"Oh, I just fell, you know how I am," I said, blushing a little.

"Yes, we do. You trip over everything and sometimes when there's nothing there," she laughed. Cammie and Bex soon joining in, thinking that it was a joke.

_~~~20 minutes later~~~_

"I think I'm gonna go guys, I'll see you in a bit,"

"Okay, bye Lizzie," Cammie and Bex waved at me.

_I walk with my head down  
Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again_

I walked out of the canteen with my head down, to make sure there was nothing in my way to trip me up, not before I heard a laugh come from where Cammie and Bex were. I only had one thing on my mind, _what if Macey's trying to drag them away? _

_I bet you got pushed around  
Somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now  
'Cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know, what you don't know..._

As I was walking through the halls, I heard a quiet sobbing come from inside the toilets. I stopped and listened to make sure it wasn't my dodgy hearing. Another sob. I hesitantly pushed open the door to see Macey sitting on the floor crying, talking to another girl.

"She's just so smart, *sob* I hate it. She's so good at French *sob* and all the teachers love her, they just *sob* hate me and now my parents *sob* are pushing me to be that smart,"

"Mace, it's okay to be jealous. But pushing her around isn't going to solve it,"

"As if I don't know that already. But I'm trying to be nice,"

At that I ran out.

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?_

"So, Elizabeth, what do you want to do when you're older?" Mr Smith asked me.

"Umm… I don't know. I guess I don't mind what I do as long as I do it well and don't get pushed around my anyone mean…But a big house would be nice," I answered with a blush.

"That's the best answer we've had all lesson! That's a lot better than Macey's answer."

_And I can see you years from now in a bar  
Talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion  
But nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
But all you are is mean_

"What?! My answer was good, I mean no one wants to be old and bitter, telling everyone their life story, at a pub!"

"Yes, but Miss McHenry, I clearly said what you want _to do_."

"But if that's what I want, it's want I want!" Macey replied.

"Miss McHenry, don't answer back to me! Now, I'd like to carry on with the lesson,"

_All you are is mean_

"What's wrong with you, Elizabeth?!" Macey shouted at me, as she walked into me.

"Nothing… But something's wrong with your eye sight," I said, whispering the last part.

_And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

"What was that, Elizabeth? I didn't quite catch your mumbling,"

"I said that there's something wrong with your eye sight, you walked into me and have been for the last year! Your just mean Macey! You have no real friends and I saw you crying in the toilets at lunch!" I shouted, letting a year's worth of being pushed around out.

"What did I ever do wrong to you Macey?"

_But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so?.._

_Silence._

"Liz," _Wait what? No Elizabeth? _"You've never done anything wrong to me, I've just been so jealous of you. You're smart and everyone, including the teachers, love you. You have the most amazing friends that I wanted for myself, I'm sorry," she whispered the last part, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Macey, it's okay," I said, pulling her into a hug.

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so _

That was 2 years ago and now looking back, I'm sort of happy it happened. After the shouting, Macey hung out with the girls and I and became a good friend of ours.

_mean?_

**Quite a sweet ending if I do say so myself. I'm sorry if it was a bad chapter, I just really wanted to give you something to read.  
****I have nothing to say, apart from the usual 'Please review' xx**


	17. Carry On

**I bought Swiftie's and Fun.'s album last Saturday and I'm still in a Fun. mood and the song I chose has quite a nice meaning behind it… And who knows, maybe the next one will be Swiftie… But anyways, thanks to~~~  
****cammieXzachxx  
****Cameron R. Goode  
****ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er  
****jazzworkman16  
****For reviewing and adding to their alerts.  
****~~~Disclaimer!~~~ (I quite like these little ~ and sorry again if any words are killed)**

* * *

Chapter 17 - Carry On - Fun. (Cammie's POV)

_Dear Diary, _

_Mommy's drinking again, so I hide in my room and clamber into bed with Grant next to me. He's comforting me. I don't like it when mommy drinks and daddy shouts._

_Well I woke up to the sound of silence  
the cars were cutting like knives in a fist fight  
and I found you with a bottle of wine  
your head in the curtains  
and heart like the Fourth of July_

When I woke up, the screaming had stopped, so I grabbed Grant's hand and tip-toed downstairs, to find mommy standing against the wall and daddy with a bruised lip.

"Daddy, what's happening?" I ask, my voice still a little groggy.

"Nothing Camster, go back to bed," he replies, eyeing mommy strangely.

"But mommy doesn't look too good," I said, slowing walking towards her.

Just as I was about to hold her hand, Grant pulled me back telling me not now.

_~~~The Next Day~~~_

_You swore and said  
"We are not  
We are not shining stars  
"This I know  
I never said we are_

"Again, again!" I screamed, as Grant stopped pushing the swing I was on, panting slightly.

"You can't be tired already!" I said, jumping off and walking over to the bench that Grant was sitting on.

"Well we'll see just how tired I am!" He shouted, jumping up and running at me.

I realised what he was doing and ran off, screaming.

_Though I've never been through hell like that  
I've closed enough windows  
to know you can never look back_

I carried on running but didn't see what was in front of me. I shrieked as I ran into something and fell on my bum.

"Oh! I didn't see you there, cutie!" The person in front of me said. She lifted me up and smiled brightly at me. Her brown eyes twinkling slightly as her brown skin glowed.

"Where are your parents, cutie?"

"At home," was my simple answer.

"Oh. Is someone here with you?"

"Yep, my brother, but I don't know where he is," I said, looking around.

"Well, cutie, why don't you come with me and we'll find him," she said, offering her hand to me.

_If you're lost and alone  
Or you're sinking like a stone  
__Carry on  
May your past be the sound  
Of your feet upon the ground  
Carry on_

"Cammie! I've been looking everywhere for you!" he shouted running up to me.

"Look Grant! I made a new friend," I said, showing him our intertwined hands.

"I can see that. And what might her name be?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Umm-" I started before I got cut off.

_Carry on, carry on_

"Bex, my name's Bex," she said smiling back.

_~~4 years later~~~_

_So I met up with some friend  
sat the edge of the night  
At a bar off 75  
And we talked and talked  
about how our parents will die  
All our neighbours and wives_

"Have you guys ever wondered what would happen if everyone suddenly died?" I asked.

Macey looked at me if I was crazy whereas Lizzie actually gave me an answer.

"If everyone suddenly died, you wouldn't know because you'd be dead too so you wouldn't know what's gonna happen," she said smiling proudly at the end of it.

"It was kind of a rhetorical question you know…" I mumbled to myself.

Just then the doorbell rang.

_But I like to think  
I can cheat it all  
To make up for the times I've been cheated on_

I got up to answer it and was shocked by who I saw.

It was mommy and daddy. I gasped and called for Grant. He came down the stairs and stood next to me, also shocked.

"Why are you here?" I asked them, not intending it to come out as sharp as it did.

"It's nice to see you too Cameron," mom said.

"I bet you weren't saying that when you kicked us out," I mumbled to myself. Grant sniggered, he obviously heard.

_And it's nice to know  
When I was left for dead  
I was found and now I don't roam these streets  
I am not the ghost you are to me_

"Don't be so rude, Cameron, you know times were hard," dad said.

"So hard that you kicked us out when Cammie was ill?" Grant said, making his point.

"Times were hard!" mom shouted.

"Cammie? Grant? Who's at the door?" our new mom called down.

"Oh, it's no one," Grant shouted back.

There was a silence after Grant said that.

_If you're lost and alone  
Or you're sinking like a stone  
Carry on  
May your past be the sound  
Of your feet upon the ground  
Carry on_

"That's you cue to leave, you know," I told them.

My parents frowned then walked away. I walked back into the living room, where the girls were and sat down.

"Ill with what Cams?" Lizzie asked, in a quiet voice, unsure whether she should've said that.

I held my head high as I said this.

"Diabetes and anorexia."

_~~~A few days later~~~_

_Whoa  
My head is on fire  
But my legs are fine  
After all they are mine_

"Congrats Cam! You came 1st!" Grant shouted at me while scooping me up and spinning me around. I had just finished running a marathon and I felt as if my head was going to explode from the August heat and now Grant spinning me.

"Thanks Grant," I said panting as he put me back down.

"Well done Cammie!" My dad said, as he came up to me.

"Get changed and we can go out to celebrate!" Mom said hugging me.

_Lay your clothes down on the floor  
Close the door  
Hold the phone  
Show me how  
No one's ever gonna stop us now_

I neatly folded my crop top and shorts and placed them into my bag. Just as I was putting on a bracelet, I heard my phone ringing. I dropped my bracelet and dug around in my locker trying to find it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cutie! I heard about your big win! Well done!"

"Thanks Bex,"

"I always knew you'd be a runner, ever since you ran into me at the park when you were 9,"

I laughed at the memory.

"We're going to celebrate now, want to come?" I asked, picking up the bracelet I dropped and putting it on.

"Oh! I'd love to, but I can't. I'm sorry, Cutie!"

_Cause we areWe are shining starsWe are invincibleWe are who we are_

While we were driving back from Nando's **(A/N hehe me and my British-ness)** we stopped somewhere. I looked out the window and saw we were at the Pet Store.

"Guys, why are we here?" I asked, turning back to face the front

"It's also part of the celebration," Bex said appearing next to the window, with a blanket in her arms.

I opened the door to let Bex in.

"Here you go, Cutie, she's all yours," she said passing the blankets to me.

_On our darkest day  
When we're miles away  
Sun will come  
We will find our way home_

I pulled back the blanket to reveal a small black nose. I gasped. _It couldn't be._ I pulled them back even further to reveal a small brown fuzz ball.

"A puppy! Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" I said, reaching over to hug everyone in turn.

"So Cams, what you gonna call her?" Grant asked me.

"Um…" I said, taking a few seconds to think.

_If you're lost and alone  
Or you're sinking like a stone  
Carry on  
May your past be the sound  
Of your feet upon the ground  
Carry on_

I looked at the person next to me. Bex.

"Cutie. I'm gonna call her Cutie," I said smiling from ear to ear at Bex.

_Carry on, carry on_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a while since I spoke to you. 4 years to be exact._

* * *

**Aww. If only I got my dog like that… Anyways! I hope you like the chap. I felt like I had to get this out today as I'm spending tomorrow at the German Market! Yay!  
****Be a Cutie and review!  
****xx  
(I found out how to do the little line break thingys!)**


	18. This

**I am so so sorry for not updating for about 2 weeks but I've been super busy with it being so close to Christmas and then I had tests and lots of homework that had to be done last minute and there was all that panic about the world ending and... I went Christmas shopping 2 Saturdays in a row! To the same place! I mean shopping from 10:30am to 5pm, in one place, that's wow. Oh and I'm ill =/**

**But! We're all still alive! =D**

**Best Story Ever (Guest)  
****StupidlyGenius  
Cameron R. Goode  
****Goode-Lover  
****BellaGoode  
****Emzoe**

**Thanks for reviewing girlies!**

**~~~Disclaimer, after 17 chapters, I still don't own the GG Series. It's a sad life~~~**

* * *

This - Ed Sheeran (Cammie's POV)

_This is the start of something beautiful_

"Cammie, quit staring at Zach, it's creepy," Liz whispers to me.

"What? Staring at Zach? Pssh. No way. Gosh what do you think of me Liz? I'm not some creep that stares at people with emerald green eyes and silky brown hair and-"

"Cammie! Stop!" Macey shakes my shoulders saying.

"Stop what?"

_This is the start of something new  
You are the one who'd make me lose it all  
You are the start of something new, ooh_

"Cammie, you know what. You know tha-" Macey starts.

"How do you know his hair's silky?" Bex asks, leaning forward slightly with her eyebrows raised, questioningly.

_Uhh…This is pretty awkward._

"I dunno, but I've gotta go guys, bye!" I rushed out in one breath, getting up and running out of the canteen. But not before I ran into a wall, landing on my bum.

"Ouch, gosh! Who puts a wall here?!" I whispered to myself as I rub my head.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," someone says offering down a hand.

I hold the hand as the person helps me back up. I brush myself off then look up to see the eyes of the person that knocked me over.

_And I'll throw it all away  
And watch you fall into my arms again  
And I'll throw it all away  
Watch you fall, now_

"Oh, Grant, hey,"

"I'm sorry about that though Cammie. It's just that you're so small and thin." _Well, I am 5"5, _I thought to myself, whilst I just nodded at Grant.

"You're not hurt are you? I mean I am quite big," Grant asks, his blue eyes skimming over me.

"No, no, I'm fine. Just a bruised bum I guess," I replied, whispering the last part to myself.

_You are the earth that I will stand upon  
You are the words that I will sing_

"Okay, that's good. I'll see you around then Cams," he said, flashing a smile at me then walking off. I turned around and started walking. Unaware that I wasn't alone anymore.

"Hey, Cammie, Your bum okay?"

_Oh. My. Gosh._

I stopped walking to come face to face with a navy shirt that clung to the chest of someone. I hesitantly looked up.

_And I've thrown it all away  
And watched you fall into his arms again  
And I've thrown it all away  
Watched you fall, now_

"Oh, hey Zach. Yeah, my bum's fine. It was just a little bump that's all, nothing major," I said, trailing off at the end, nervously.

"Well, I'd rather it be your bum than your face," Zach said, stepping forward a few steps. I laughed nervously.

"Yeah… So would I," I whispered. _He's so close… Ooh, he smells of mint. _

_And take me back  
Take me home  
Watch me fall_

He took a steps forward so that we were a few inches apart. I took a few back to give us some space. He took a few more. I took a few more back, until I felt my back hit the lockers. I looked to the side slightly, unsure of what to do next. As I turned my head back to the middle, I became aware of the fact that Zach had moved closer.

_Down to earth  
Take me back for_

"Where are you gonna go now?" Zach smirked at me.

"Umm… I-I dunno," my cheeks turning pink.

"You're pretty cute Cammie. Staring at me from a distance," he smirked. _Oh gosh. I wasn't that obvious was I?_

"Yeah, about that, I'm not a stalker or any-" I got cut off with his finger pressed to my lips.

"Cammie, I don't mind. To be honest, I've been doing the same," he laughed nervously at himself.

_This is the start of something beautiful  
You are the start of something new_

Then our lips met.

* * *

**I've been in an Ed Sheeran mood these last couple of weeks, so I thought I'd share it with you all. I've just realised how short that song is... Another one soon =)  
Even though this is extremely late and you might all hate me, please review xx**


	19. Stay Stay Stay

**Ohmygosh! It's Christmas tomorrow! I'll give you a really quick update since I've finished baking and decorating my gingerbread things and I'd feel horrible if I didn't.**

**ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er  
****Uknowiloveu  
****StupidlyGenius  
****BellaGoode  
****Lanoon  
****beagoodegirl  
****Cameron R. Goode  
****INeedAnAccount (Guest)  
****Thanks for reviewing and making this list longer! It really means a lot xx**

**~~~Disclaimer!~~~ again, sorry if any words are missing**

* * *

Stay Stay Stay - Taylor Swift (Bex's POV)

_I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night.  
I threw my phone across the room at you.  
I was expecting some dramatic turn-away,  
but you stayed._

"Grant! You know how much I hate it when you text me a minute later than you're meant to!" I screamed at him.

"Bex, I'm sorry honey, but Zach started talking to me," he replied, stepping towards me.

"Oh! So Zach's more important?! Look at this!" I shouted, throwing my phone at his chest.

He caught it and looked at it, scrolling to find the text.

"Bex…" he started.

"No, Grant, leave it," I cut him off, walking away.

_TIME SKIP_

_This morning I said we should talk about it.  
'Cause I read you should never leave a fight unsolved  
__That's when you came in wearing a football helmet and said "okay, let's talk."_

"Grant, I think we need to talk about last night," I told him, pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I think we do," he started, "Bex look." I turned to see the details on his phone.

_To:Bex, message sent at 16:00_

"Oh, so it was on time…"

"Yeah, it was," he said walking out the door.

_And I said,  
Stay, stay, stay.  
I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad  
I think that it's best if we both stay._

"Grant! Please stay!" I shouted at his back.

_TIME SKIP_

_Before you, I'd only dated self-indulgent takers,  
that took all of their problems out on you carry my groceries, and now I'm always laughin'.  
And I love you because you have given me no choice but to:_

Grant laughed.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it myself. I had the worst taste in boys," I shook my head as Grant laughed at the picture of me and Josh at prom.

"It's not funny!" I smacked his chest lightly, laughing myself.

_Stay, stay, stay.  
I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad  
I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay._

He suddenly stopped laughing. He turned to me, completely serious.

"I love you, you know that right?"

I kissed his lips softly.

"Of course I do,"

_You took the time to memorize me:  
my fears, my hopes, and dreams.  
I just like hangin' out with you, all the time  
All those times that you didn't leave;  
It's been occurring to me I'd like to hang out with you, for my whole life._

I screamed as I saw the black thing.

"Grant! Save me!" I screamed, jumping slightly but not too much to fall off of the chair I was standing on. Soon enough, he came running in, out of breath.

"Bex *pant* what's wrong? *pant*" he got out, bending slightly.

I pointed to the black thing. He walked over to it, crouching down to pick it up. He calmly walked over to me, no longer out of breath.

"You mean, this?" he opened his hands to reveal… _A Daddy Long-Legs.. _

_Stay,  
And I'll be loving you for quite some time  
No one else is going to love me, when I get mad, mad mad.  
I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay._

"Grant! Get that dreaded thing out of my face!" I shrieked, scrambling to get away but not fall off the chair.

"Bex, chill. It's just a spider," he said pulling it back and stroking it.

"Until it's dead or outside I will not _'chill'_!" I shouted, putting air quotes around 'chill'.

"Fine, fine," he said, walking over to the window.

"Bye buddy," he whispered to it before throwing it out the window.

_Stay, stay, stay.  
I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time,  
__You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad  
I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay._

"God, I hate those things," I said, casually coming down from the chair and brushing myself off. Grant just stood there staring at me.

"Come along then Grantary, don't just stand there, we have places to go and people to see." Slapping his cheek (lightly of course) and walking off, expecting him to follow.

_Stay, stay, stay.  
I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad  
I think that it's best if we both stay._

I heard a faint, "and that's why I love you Becky," before I left.

_Mental Note: Don't forget to kill him later._

* * *

**I think that's a nice song and ending for Christmas. XD  
****As usual review please and don't forget…**

**Merry Christmas!  
****  
xx**


	20. I'm so sorry :'(

**I'm such a horrible person! I left you all chapter-less for weeks! I was meant to update last week but I was so caught up in getting everything ready for school on Monday and doing my revision and work that this was the last thing on my mind ****L**** My teacher's have no mercy! I had 3 assessments this week and it's only my first week back! Then the homework they gave me wasn't exactly the shortest…**

**Anyways! Enough of my ranting, as usual thank you for the reviews, favourites, subscribes and all that jazz:**

**ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er  
****StupidlyGenius  
****BellaGoode  
****Emzoe  
****Uknowiloveu  
****Lanoon  
****beagoodegirl  
****INeedAnAccount (Guest)  
****IamMe03  
****youngjusticefanforalltime  
****lauren (Guest)  
****cammieXzachxx  
****bubblegum04  
****Cammie-the-chameleon  
****Critic (Guest)  
****zammie-tally  
****Bookworm121197  
****QueenCupcake101  
****Meee (Guest)  
****jazzworkman16  
****Best Story Ever (Guest)  
****Goode-Lover**

**And Even -  
****honest-bitch-yeah**** who didn't even have anything nice to say**

**Thank you to ****ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er ****for being my first review... EVER!**

**I'd rather end this story now because I don't think I can leave you all chapter-less for weeks again so… That's it from me :'(**


End file.
